The Real Thing
by Natchez
Summary: Elena Gilbert (early 30s) lives in Atlanta, owns an event planning company with her buddy Caroline. She also writes romance novels on the side, and has capitalized on the vampire romance genre craze. Then, she starts getting mysterious notes, asking her if she wants to meet the real thing... Lots of Delena. M for later chapters. Lemons, blood, you know. The usual. :)
1. Chapter 1: The Weirdo Meter

**A/N: I am losing my mind, starting a new story so soon after finishing "Ordinary Loneliness." But this is one of those ideas that wouldn't turn me loose until I had it in a file, which is usually a pretty good sign. It's AU, but back with our favorite couple. Here, Elena is writing vampire romance (aren't we all?) and gets an invitation to meet the real thing. I'm going M because there will probably be some delicious lemon icebox sweetness, and it could get dark. As always, read, REVIEW, fave and follow. And if you have ideas for plot points, by all means, send them to me! I'm open to suggestions.**

 **To the wonderful jairem: Your romance is next, I PROMISE! But this was really clamoring to be written. I may get to both at the same time, if I completely lose my marbles. :) Stay with me on this one, too, please!**

 **I appreciate all those who take time to read my work. And now: let the curtain rise and the show begin! Enjoy**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries."_

* * *

"Next Big Thing event planners, Elena Gilbert speaking. Yes, Mrs. DiGiulio, we did get your request for the red velvet cupcakes. Absolutely. We've contacted the caterer, and she said it wouldn't be a problem to add an order for 200 to the menu. She said it would be an additional $175, and that's because you ordered so many other things they could give you a discount. Yes, Ma'am, I realize the governor will be attending your event. We'll have everything absolutely ready by 4 p.m. on Saturday. Yes Ma'am, that means four in the afternoon. Certainly. Thank you." Elena hung up and looked daggers at the phone. "If Tonya DiGiulio wasn't paying us $15,000 to plan this shindig, I'd tell her where she could put her freaking red velvet cupcakes! That's the third addition she's made this week!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Again?" Oh, my God. That woman seriously needs to get a life. Obviously, the country club membership isn't as fulfilling as it should be." Caroline Forbes, co-owner of the business, came in with a box of tablecloths. She slammed them on the table. "I hope these are the appropriate shade of blush and bashful for Her Highness."

Elena gave a short laugh. They all look pink to me. That ballroom is gonna look like a bottle of Pepto-Bismol exploded in it and she's gonna think it's beautiful! No taste."

Caroline grimaced. "Not a bit. We tried to talk her into blue and gold, but nooooo. What do you expect? She's 25, married to a 60-year-old guy and probably still watches 'My Little Pony.'"

Elena laughed. "Yeah. That's where she got her color scheme from." Both women howled with laughter. "Oh! Big news! 'Good morning Atlanta' called. They want me on the author's corner segment in the morning!" Elena owned the business with Caroline, but wrote romance novels on the side. Her recent foray into vampire romance had been very successful and she was selling books like hotcakes online.

"Cool! I'll make sure to set the DVR. That's awesome! Maybe you'll get to where you can write full time!"

"I'd love that. I like this business, but I want to write."

Elena was pleased with how the TV segment went, and she noticed an immediate uptick in her online sales. A couple of days later, Caroline brought in the mail and tossed an envelope on her desk. Elena picked it up. It was addressed to her, in what she would guess was a masculine hand, but it was beautiful handwriting. It looked antique. "I wonder if he uses a fountain pen," Elena mused. The envelope was heavy stationery stock and when she slit it open, the card inside was also of heavy cream paper. It was embossed on the front with what looked like initials. She examined them. "Caroline, does this say 'DS' you think?"

The blonde took the card. "That would be my best guess." She handed it back to Elena, who opened the card. "Loved the TV interview. Your books are very interesting, but not very factual. You should meet the real thing." She looked at Caroline and chuckled. "Jeez. Everybody's a critic. Too bad 'DS' didn't sign the card. 'The real thing.' Yeah, right.' Nutjobs are everywhere." She slid the card into the desk and forgot it. She and Caroline had a real thing business to operate.

A week later, a dozen red roses arrived. Elena looked at the card. "My offer still stands." It was in the same hand as the "DS" card. She dug that card out of her desk and flipped it over. There, on the back of the card was written, "Call me if you'd like to meet. DS." And a phone number. Well, hell. This was starting to ante up her weirdo meter. The card had been a three or so, but the roses sent it zooming to seven. She looked up the number online. It was a cell, not surprisingly, and based in Rome, Georgia. That was about 60 miles from Atlanta. "Creepers R Us," she muttered, as Caroline bounced into the office and saw the flowers. "Oooh! Pretty. Who from?" she chirped.

"Mr. DS," Elena answered, and handed Caroline the card.

"Wow. Isn't that just a little -"

"Stalker-ish? Yeah. I thought the same thing. But I did say I co-owned the business on the TV segment, so it's not like it's a top-clearance level secret who I am."

"Still…" Caroline said, her voice trailing off.

"I know. Take the roses to your mom. She can put them at the nurse's station so the residents can enjoy them." Caroline's mother, Liz, was an ex-police officer turned nursing home administrator.

"I will. She's coming by for lunch and can pick them up then."

"Great. I'll be glad when the senator's party is out of the way," Elena said.

"Oh! Big news there! Because the party is a benefit for Habitat for Humanity, his wife said President and Mrs. Carter might be there! I talked to her on my way in."

Elena's eyes widened. "No! Really? Wow. Extra spit and polish, then!"

"Seriously!" Caroline answered.

* * *

Monday morning after the senator's party, more flowers arrived. At first, Caroline thought they were a very nice thank-you gift from the senator or his staff, but she looked at the card and her eyes widened.

When Elena came in, Caroline said, "Oh, girlfriend. Look at _this_!" and handed her the card.

Elena knew who it was from even before she read it - the handwriting was unmistakable. "Congratulations on organizing the event of the Atlanta social season. I hear it was nothing short of spectacular. Please do call me. I insist. DS." She swallowed and looked at Caroline. Her weirdo meter had gone way past 10 and was knocking on the door at 50. "Oh, my Lord," she said.

"So are you gonna call him?"

"Not on a bet! What do I look like - _bait_?"

Caroline grinned. "Apparently you do - to this guy."

"Maybe if I ignore him, he will go away."

"You can hope. Maybe he wants to plan an event," Caroline said, hopefully.

"I doubt it," was Elena's tart reply.

On Wednesday, Elena's phone rang. "Next Big Thing event planners. Elena Gilbert speaking," she said.

A silky, sensual male baritone sounded in her ear. "Ms. Gilbert. How good to finally talk with you."

Elena's eyes nearly crossed at the pure sex in this man's voice. "Who am I speaking with, please?" she said, her voice coming out as a squeak.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Damon Salvatore."

 _Damon Salvatore. DS. Holy crap._ Elena nearly fell out of her chair.

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore. How can I help you?" Elena asked, doing her dead level best to keep her tone professional. Caroline came in about that time and Elena gestured to her and put him on speakerphone. Both stared at Elena's phone like it might bite.

"Did you get the note I sent on Monday? With the flowers?" His voice implied he knew good and well she did. Caroline mouthed _Oh, my God!_ at her.

"I did. That was very kind of you to send them. Are you wanting to plan an event with us?"

He chuckled and both women nearly melted. Caroline fanned herself with a brochure. "I suppose you could say that. Except I had in mind an event for two."

"Is that so? I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what you're driving at, Mr. Salvatore." Caroline couldn't believe how cool Elena sounded. Good thing this man couldn't see her face.

"Damon, please. And I think you know what I'm talking about. I saw you on 'Good Morning Atlanta' and I picked up a couple of your books online. I'd love to discuss them with you."

"I'm very flattered, Damon. Really. Are you in the publishing business?" Elena asked. Caroline nodded enthusiastically.

"I have some interests in that industry," he answered.

"Can't imagine why you'd want to discuss my books. Are you an expert in the field? Like romance, vampires or books?"

"All of the above," came his silky, amused reply. Elena snatched Caroline's brochure and fanned at that answer. Caroline grabbed her notebook and scribbled, "Cocky much?"

Elena nodded and grinned. _Deep breath, Gilbert. Keep it together._ "That sounds interesting. I'll have some free time for…" she looked at her calendar "...Saturday lunch?"

"Sounds good. I suggest the Bella Roma in Kennesaw. Is that too far out of your way?"

"Not at all. What time?"

"How about twelve-thirty?"

"That would be fine. How will I recognize you?"

He chuckled again. "I'll find you. See you then - Elena." He ended the call.

Elena made sure her phone was turned off before she looked at Caroline. "Lord, help. I never thought he'd call me!"

"After two bouquets and three cards? He was gonna call. And if he looks a _tenth_ as good as he sounds…"

"I know it. But with my luck, he's probably got a face for radio. You're coming with me, right?" Elena asked her friend.

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline squealed. "Of course! What if he _is_ some creeper? You'll need backup. I'll get there at twelve-fifteen and act like I don't know you. And to make it look extra legit, I'll bring Bonnie, if I can pry her out of the store." Their friend Bonnie Bennett ran a small coffeehouse.

"Call her tonight so she can get Derek to help her on Saturday."

"Will do. I cannot wait for Saturday! This is the most exciting thing that's happened to you in - well, a long time."

Elena grinned. "Don't remind me. Not like our jobs leave us much time to socialize."

* * *

At 10:45 Saturday morning, Elena was agonizing over what to wear. She looked through everything in her closet - twice. Finally, she decided on a powder blue cardigan with lace appliques over a cream tank and paired it with indigo jeans. Her ballerina flats completed the look - and enabled a fast getaway, should one be required. Light makeup, curl hair, pull it into a ponytail. She looked in the mirror. Casual, but put together.

She walked through the door of the restaurant at 12:25. She scanned the tables and saw Caroline and Bonnie in the corner. Thank goodness. The hostess approached her. "I'm meeting someone," she said. "Mr. Salvatore, if he gave you his name."

The woman smiled. "He's here," she said, and her expression was appreciative. "Right this way."

"Thanks," Elena murmured. She walked past Caroline and Bonnie and they craned their necks to see who she was meeting. They could see a man sitting at a small table. He wore a black button-up shirt and faded black jeans and boots.

The hostess approached the table. "Mr. Salvatore," she said. He stood and turned to greet Elena. Caroline dropped her fork. Holy Mother of God. Bonnie turned to look and froze.

Elena could tell her eyes were as big as saucers, and she made an effort to put them back into her head. She held out her hand. "So nice to meet you. I'm Elena."

He took her hand and softly kissed the back. "The pleasure is definitely all mine," he said. He gestured for her to sit down. She did so with a smile. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't a man who looked like a movie star. He was average height, but he had a body under that silk shirt, or she didn't know anything about men. His hair was jet black and his face was angular, with a strong jawline, but with full, sensitive lips. And then there were his eyes. On a blond, they would have been striking, but with his dark hair, their ocean blue was completely mesmerizing. In short, he was beautiful.

Caroline was texting the same thing to Bonnie.

"So how long have you lived in Atlanta, Elena?" Damon asked her.

"About seven years. I moved from Charlottesville, Virginia."

"Is that so? I'm a Virginia native, myself, from near there. Little town called Mystic Falls."

"I've heard of it," she said, not telling him she had done some historical research there.

He looked at her as if he knew she wasn't telling him something, but continued, "I live in Rome, now. Have you been there?"

"I have. It's a great town. I love the downtown area."

"Lots of history there," he said. "Do you like history?"

"I do. Got a double major in that and English in college. I was going to teach, but changed my mind when my friend Caroline convinced me to come to Atlanta and we opened the event planning business. She has a degree in management and business administration," Elena explained. Damon was easy to talk to. He seemed interested in everything she had to say.

"So tell me how you got into writing romance novels," he said, his eyes gleaming.

Something in his expression made Elena swallow. "Well, I had a terrible case of flu and bronchitis, and I was cooped up at home for three weeks. I didn't have anything else to do, so I got my laptop and started writing. The book sold well online, and it's been something I've wanted to do full time, eventually."

Their food arrived and Damon continued to ask questions as they ate. When the server brought coffee, he asked, "Why vampire romance?"

"Look around! It sells. I wanted my stuff to be more grounded than the 'Twilight' books, though. I liked Charlaine Harris' novels, although I wasn't crazy about the TV show."

Damon grinned. "Yeah, she's good. Especially the first couple of books. I like her characters. She really gets the atmosphere right."

"And she's funny. I loved the scene in the first book about when Bill speaks to the ladies in her church about the Civil War. That was priceless. I just had this life-sized picture of all these little old ladies sitting in the church fellowship hall, listening to a vampire give a history lecture. It cracked me up."

Damon laughed, too. "That was inspired, for sure."

"So, are you just interested in the supernatural in general, or vampires in particular? No offense, but that's kind of unusual for a man."

"None taken. Kind of a hobby of mine. Actually, I like that you were very serious about the whole vampire experience in your novels. The 'Twilight' books were fine for their audience, but I don't think vampires are quite as - fluffy - as all that, do you? And they don't play well with werewolves. Ever."

Elena laughed. "You sound like you've met a vampire personally."

He grinned at her. "Maybe I have." He infused a sensual darkness into his voice that made Elena want to rip his clothes off, right there in the restaurant. "I can tell you they definitely have fangs, though, and they _don't_ sparkle in the sun. I'm glad your books didn't even imply such a thing." He reached across the table and took her hand, setting her blood on fire. "I think you could really write a hell of a vampire romance if you actually met a vampire, though."

"Know any?" she said, her brown eyes dancing with mischief.

"Mmm-hmm," he said, still smiling. "Me." He grinned at Elena's shocked expression. Even with her mouth hanging open, she was a lovely woman. "It's all right. I'm telling the truth. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He infused his words with just a tiny bit of compulsion.

"You're a vampire." Strangely, Elena wasn't afraid or freaked out - just fascinated.

"Oh yeah," he said. He flashed his fangs briefly.

"How is that even possible?" she said, still a little - no, a LOT - stunned.

He chuckled. "Tell you what. Why don't we go back to my place in Rome and I'll answer all your questions. I know I don't have to worry about you blabbing to your friends. Who'd believe you, anyway? That was very good of them to come in ahead of you, to watch your back, by the way. I admire friends who look out for each other."

"Um," she started. "Damon, it's been great talking to you, but I'm not sure going to your place is a good idea. We just met, female alone - all that sort of thing." She wasn't even going to touch the whole vampire issue.

He nodded. "I completely understand your concerns. But you don't have to worry. You're not on the menu." He paused. "Unless you want to be. But that's a whole different conversation." His eyes glittered dangerously.

"I'll bet," she said, her voice going squeaky again.

"You can even tell your friends where you are," he said. "Text them my address. I'll have you back here by, say, ten? If you're not here, all in one piece, safe and sound, tell them to call the police." He was being extremely persuasive, but didn't use compulsion. If she came with him, he wanted it to be of her own volition.

It went against every grain of good sense and better judgment Elena had, but she nodded. "O.K. I'll come with you." She believed him when he said he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Great," he said with a grin. He stood and took his leather jacket from the back of his chair and shrugged into it, looking even hotter than before, if that was even possible.

As they walked outside, his hand rested lightly on her back, and it was like she could feel heat from it, radiating into her skin. She introduced Bonnie and Caroline, who were standing by her car. "This is Damon Salvatore, girls. I'm riding back to Rome with him to do some research on my next book. Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett."

"Ladies," he said, nodding at them and giving them a charming smile.

"Nice to meet you, Damon," Caroline said. "About what time will you be back?"

"About ten. You can meet me back here if you want."

"I'll be here," Caroline said emphatically, with a "you'd better bring her back" look for Damon. He acknowledged it with a wink.

"My car's right here," he said, escorting Elena to a blue 1969 Chevy Camaro in cherry condition.

"Wow. Nice wheels," she said.

"I like the classics," he answered, as he opened the door for her.

"See y'all tonight," Elena said to her friends and they nodded.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Caroline grabbed her phone and got a picture of the Camaro's license plate. "Just for insurance," she said. They looked after the car. "Elena has officially gone off her rocker. She's nuts."

Bonnie laughed. "Care, Damon Salvatore's face is enough to make a girl a little nutty, if you ask me."

"You've got a point, Bon," Caroline said. "You definitely have a point. But my weirdo meter is still off the charts with that hunk of hotness. He's trouble." Bonnie nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2: Questions, Answers

**A/N: Well, I have to say I'm very gratified by the rapid number of faves and follows. Thank you so much! Please also review! That really does encourage me and helps the ideas flow if I know people are liking what I'm writing. I cannot promise remaining chapters will post so quickly, but this is a weekend, so you get a fast update.**

 **One answer: Elena isn't freaking out about Damon being a vampire because he compelled her not to be afraid of him at lunch. Think of the scene with Andie in the bathtub. No hardship there, huh? All right, now that's out of the way, it's going a little slow right this minute because I'm not sure exactly where I'm taking it yet. As I always say, I'm open to suggestions! Feel free to PM me if you have one. I love to hear from readers.**

 **I also love reviews, so if you like the story, please let me know. I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks! 3**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Questions, Answers**

Riding in a convertible with the top down on the Interstate was not conducive to a lot of conversation. So Damon and Elena were nearly to Rome before they could even talk much. As they drove by the stadium where the town's minor league baseball team played, Elena asked, "So how did you get to Rome, anyway?"

"I was actually in Atlanta and met a girl from here. I came up here and found I really liked the place. Since there are two colleges here, there's actually a fair bit to do, and it's close to the mountains, which I prefer. How did Caroline convince you to leave Virginia? You did say she offered you part of the business. Is she from Virginia, too?"

"No, she's from Marietta. She got a dance team scholarship to the University of Virginia, and that's where we met. The business actually started in Sandy Springs, but we moved closer to downtown a couple of years ago. Caroline's mother used to be a homicide detective in Atlanta."

"That's interesting. And your parents?"

"They died when I was 16 in a car wreck. Kind of how I ended up at the University of Virginia, too. There were scholarships available for kids who had lost both parents, and also from the company where my dad worked. He was a doctor for one of the big insurance companies."

"I see. Siblings?" Elena noticed he didn't express any condolences, which was kind of unusual.

"A brother, Jeremy. He's three years younger than I am. He's a chopper mechanic in the Air Force, stationed at Keesler in Biloxi. What about you? Do you have any family?"

"Everyone has a family, Elena," he answered. "I didn't _hatch_."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

He gave her a sidelong glance. "I have a brother - Stefan. He's in Virginia, which is pretty much why I'm not."

"Is he, um, like you?" How did you ask someone if being vampires ran in the family?

"You mean, male? Yes. He's my brother, so obviously. Good-looking? Reasonably. Intelligent? Depends on your point of view." His tone was as snarky as it was possible for one person's voice to be.

Elena looked away for a minute. If he was determined to be difficult, she wasn't playing along. "Football or basketball?" she asked.

"Football. Basketball's boring."

"College or NFL?"

"College. The guys in the NFL are too good. I like the college games. They still make mistakes, occasionally," he answered.

"So did you root for Oregon in the National Championship?"

"Oh, hell no. Their uniforms hurt my eyes. Since Alabama was out, I wanted Ohio State to win."

"You're an _Alabama_ fan?" she exclaimed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. They were the Southeastern Conference team in the playoffs. I pull for the SEC. I just like watching football in general. It's not predictable. Do you like sports, or are you just asking to make conversation?"

She grinned. "A little of both. Most guys do like sports, so I thought I'd ask."

* * *

He turned onto a tree-lined street, dotted with houses that were not lavish, but were comfortable. When he pulled into a driveway, Elena looked at the house. Like the other houses on the street, it looked comfortable. It was set a little farther off the street and the yard was very shady.

"Nice neighborhood," Elena said, as Damon came to open the car door for her. At least right now, he was being a perfect gentleman.

"I like it. It's quiet. Not much commotion, ever."

"That's good. There's a bunch of teens in my neighborhood and they drive by with their bass thumping at 3 a.m. Drives me nuts," she answered.

"I don't think I'd put up with that," Damon said, but didn't elaborate on what he meant. It gave Elena a little chill, though. He unlocked the front door and motioned her inside. "I've got iced tea if you'd like a glass."

"That would be nice. Thank you."

He gestured into the den. "Make yourself at home. I'll get your tea."

"All right. Thanks." She sat on one of the large leather sofas in the room. The decor was tasteful, but very, very masculine. The floors were hardwood, and he had Persian rugs down, all in shades of dark red, cream and black. Bookshelves lined one wall, and they were full of books, many of which looked well read, which suggested Damon liked to read, too. The room also boasted a fireplace, and Elena could tell it was used regularly.

Damon came back into the room and handed Elena a glass. She thanked him with a smile and watched as he sat in a big leather chair near the sofa. He had a glass too, with a dark liquid in it. Elena's eyes widened as it dawned on her what must be in the glass. She looked at him, but didn't say anything. She should be terrified. Why wasn't she afraid? But she wasn't. She drank her tea in silence.

"It's what you think it is," he said.

"What?" she said.

"In my glass. I saw the expression on your face, and yes, it's exactly what you think it is. It's blood."

"I didn't ask."

He grinned at her. "You wanted to. So I just saved you the trouble. You know what I am. You had to know how I feed, too."

"I guess so, but knowing it intellectually and seeing it are two different things," she replied.

He nodded. "I can see that." He sipped it, then licked his lips clean of the blood. "Grossed out yet?"

"It's not exactly wonderful, but I can stand it. Besides, you're my ride home. I can't really run out of here puking, can I?"

He chuckled deeply, and that sound once again made Elena's insides turn to jelly. "I have to give you points for honesty, if nothing else. So let's talk about 'Blood Brothers.' That was your first vampire book, wasn't it? And then the sequel was 'Blood Choice.' Good titles, by the way."

"Thanks."

"So, here's the thing. I really suspect you were telling my story – and Stefan's – in those books. You probably didn't know you were, though, and that's fine, and it's highly fictionalized, which is the way it's supposed to be, but you went to Mystic Falls and did some research, didn't you?"

How in the world did he know that? "Only because I heard the town had a history of supernatural activity, and good archives. That's it."

He nodded. "I figured. And the Founder's Council has gone to great lengths to make sure the Salvatore name stays out of their storied history. I don't know why in the world Stefan insists on staying there. Masochist. So you read the tragic story of two brothers, in love with the same girl, and how the Council got convinced there was vampirism and evil and all kinds of crap going on, and they trapped all the vampires in the church and then burned the church, right?"

"So far, yeah," Elena answered.

"Now the story reads, if I recall rightly, that the two brothers became vampires and were chased out of town, never to return, with the woman they both loved trapped in the church fire. Is that the gist of the story you heard?"

"That's what the archivist told me."

He grinned. "I'm not surprised. I wish it were that romantic. Oh – the only Salvatore name that popped up was Giuseppe, who shot the brothers, correct?"

"I'd forgotten, but now that you mention it, yes."

"Ah yes. Dear old Dad. Stefan tore his throat out in bloodlust and finished his transition that way. Stefan the Good, Stefan the Perfect, Stefan the Magnificent was the one who drained Pops. And so the man who shot his two sons because of what he thought they were – which they weren't when they were shot, by the way – became the creator of what he hated most. There's some poetic justice in that. I only wish Stefan had left him alive long enough for him to appreciate the irony. It would have almost made the following 150 years worth it."

Elena's eyes were wide with astonishment. Once again, she wondered why she just couldn't fear this man. It was like her good sense had gone absent without leave. "Wow. I wish your story could have had a happy ending."

He raised his eyebrows as he stood and went to a cart with bottles on it. "Well, unfortunately, life doesn't generally work like romance novels. It's not usually that obliging. And I, Damon the Screw Up, didn't want to transition when I found out Katherine was in the tomb under the church. I was going to die rather than become a vampire. Stefan took care of that, too. And I'm going to need something else if I keep talking about him," Damon said, and poured a shot of bourbon in a glass.

"So what happened?"

Damon sat down and laughed, but there was no mirth in it. "Well, let's see. Baby brother, who was all of seventeen when he turned, started ripping girls apart – literally. This old vampire named Lexi found him and helped rehab him and now he drinks animal blood, but that's because he won't accept what he is and learn to control himself. But he's fallen off the wagon a few times, and when he has, there have generally been newspaper articles about it. Lots of them."

"And y-you?" This was all much more than Elena had bargained on. She felt like Alice when she went down the rabbit hole.

"Me? I was almost twenty-five. I learned some control fairly early on."

"So you don't kill people?" Elena asked.

She got the smirk again. "I didn't say that. I don't indulge in wholesale ripping. I cover my tracks better than that. As a rule, these days, it's so much easier to get blood from other sources, that killing for it doesn't make a lot of sense. But I still do it anyway, once in a while, just to stay in practice. I enjoy it." His tone was matter of fact, and he knocked back his bourbon.

This was getting way too heavy for Elena's brain to handle. "So what happened to the woman you and Stefan both loved?"

"Katherine? She bribed a guard and got away. I went back to Virginia for a little while, and found out that little tidbit of information. She never was in the tomb, and even though she told us both that she loved us and would find us, she never did. She knew where we were, but never came back for either one of us."

Elena could feel tears start in her eyes. Vampire killer or not, that was incredibly sad. She sniffed. "How terrible. That Katherine must have been a turbo-bitch."

" _Is_. She's still around, and yes, turbo-bitch is a fantastically accurate description of her." He smiled. "Now that I've finished my bourbon, I feel better about the world. And I know you must have a million questions, still, so ask away." His tone was pleasant, as if he had just been telling her about what he did on his summer vacation.

"Well, um, now I don't know where to start," she answered.

"Come on, now. I know I didn't answer everything. Think of something." He was teasing her, now. She wasn't sure she liked it, but what could she do about it?

"O.K. Uh- you still eat – uh, human food."

"Sure. Now, some vampires don't. But that's a pleasure I never wanted to forgo. I enjoy cooking and good food. And good company. And it makes it much easier to appear human when you eat, believe me."

"So, you still breathe and your heart still beats and..."

"Of course. As far as that sort of thing goes, if we keep a healthy diet of blood, then our bodies operate pretty normally, at least on the surface."

"What do you mean?"

"I heal quickly," he explained. "I'll bruise for thirty seconds. I could cut an inch-deep slice in my hand and it would be healed in less than a minute."

"What about your fangs? I don't see them." God, but that sounded like a personal question! Damon, however, wasn't fazed.

"I can drop them whenever. Intense emotion also will bring them out," he replied.

"Oh, like hunger or anger?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Or lust." His grin was wicked.

 _Moving right along._ "Do you have any children?"

"Not before I was turned, and as you so rightly mentioned in your books, vampires can't procreate. Doesn't mean we don't love to try, though." Now his eyes were as wicked as his smile.

Elena swallowed. Somehow, the air had become charged with sexual tension. "So there are werewolves. Why don't you like them?"

"Because their favorite lunch is vampire fricassee. And I'm not interested in being on the menu. Fortunately, they're even more uncommon than vampires, and they tend to live in packs in the middle of nowhere. When they're in human form, they're as vulnerable to us as any other human. Just that one night of the month when they turn. Then, all bets are off. I got caught in the woods one time. Thought I never was going to get away. And werewolf saliva is the only substance that can kill a vampire. A wolf bite kills and kills ugly."

"Can the wolves climb trees?" Elena asked.

He looked puzzled. "I wouldn't think so. Why do you ask."

"Can you?"

"Of course."

"So when that werewolf was chasing you, why didn't you climb a tree? Don't they turn back human at sunrise?" Elena asked.

Damon just stared at Elena for a moment. "Well, I'll be damned. It never crossed my mind. Sitting in a tree until sunrise would have been more comfortable than wading up to my neck in the lake. They don't like water."

"Next time, climb a tree," she said.

Damon chuckled. "I will, believe me."

"Do you have any kind of job or employment?" What _did_ a vampire do for a living?

"You mean, how do I afford a classic car and silk shirts, but you're too polite to ask. Well, my half-brother, who was fortunate enough to remain human, made his pile in the lumber business. Over the years, the money has continued to increase, and Joseph's last descendant died in World War I. So, Stefan and I have lived on it. But I've done a few jobs over the years."

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "Oh, I played piano in a speakeasy in Chicago in the 20s. It was one of Capone's places. I'd rather have dealt with Moran, but with a last name like Salvatore, I worked in Cicero. Moran was a thug, but he was decent to the help. With Capone, you just never knew. Fortunately, I'm smarter than Alphonse was. And I could take care of myself."

"That's unreal. You play the piano?" Elena was impressed.

"I do. I love music. In fact, I'm feeling pretty good. I'll play for you, if you'd like to hear me."

"Sure."

He stood. "Great." He extended his hand to her and she took it. It was surprisingly warm and she swallowed again as electricity seemed to spark between them. He looked at her, and his eyes were twinkling with desire. He led her to another room in the house. It was pleasant, with large windows, allowing light in. A beautiful mid-sized grand piano stood in the room. It had a rich chestnut finish and Elena could see the "Steinway & Sons" logo above the keyboard.

"It's a beautiful piano," she said.

"If I'm going to play, I'm playing the best." He sat down on the padded bench and said, "Sit by me."

"No, I might get in your way. I'll just pull up this chair," she said.

He smiled. "O.K. What would you like to hear?"

"I don't know. Play something you like."

His smile widened. "All right." He placed his hands on the keys, thought a moment and started a rollicking tune that sounded familiar to Elena, but she couldn't think of the name. He glanced at her. "Like it?"

"I do. What is it?"

"'Maple Leaf Rag' by Scott Joplin. It was always one of my favorites."

"It's great," she said as he finished. She clapped and he nodded at her with a grin.

"Now what?"

"Um, 'Yesterday'?"

He nodded. "A beautiful tune." He played and Elena watched his hands on the piano. They hardly seemed to touch the keys. His hands were gorgeous, with long, tapered fingers, perfect for the piano. His palms were broad enough that he had no problems with the octave stretches. They found the notes by instinct, it seemed. Damon had the soul of a musician, but who ever saw it, Elena wondered.

He completed the song with a flourish and Elena clapped again. "You're a very gifted musician, Damon," she said.

"You give me way too much credit," he said, although he looked pleased by her words.

"I don't think so. But tell me. Are vampires really able to be in the daylight?"

"Not normally. It burns us. The only good thing Katherine ever did for us was have her witch maid make these daylight rings for me and Stefan. He held out his hand so she could see it.

"Oh. O.K."

"Excellent question, though. Want to hear anything else, or are you tired of listening to me?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not tired of it. I enjoy hearing you play. Please play something else. Just whatever you like. Can you sing, too?"

"Not well. I won't offend your ears by singing," he joked. He thought again and played what was probably her favorite classical piano piece: "Arabesque No. 1" by Debussy. How did he know?

When he finished, she said, "Damon, that was so beautiful! It's probably my favorite piano piece. How did you know?"

"I didn't. I like it too, that's all." He still looked happy, though, and for some reason, that made Elena happy, too. "Do you play?"

"Not hardly. I never had the talent for it. I love music – just can't play it."

He nodded. "But you write, and I've never been able to do that very well. Why don't we go downtown and walk around a while? There are some interesting places to see. Then we can have dinner."

"That sounds nice," Elena said. As they walked to the door, she said, "Maybe this is rude, but you don't want to like, kill me, do you?"

She thought she saw something like hurt flicker across his face, but then it was gone. But he seemed to understand why she would ask. "No, not at all. First, it would make me a terrible host," and here he grinned, "and second, it would be an atrocity of the first order for anyone to kill you for food – or any other reason. God made beautiful women like you to be appreciated, not drained." His smile was a little unsettling, but seemed genuine. The air got charged again in a hurry.

"Oh. O.K. Well, that makes me feel better," she said, and made the enormous mistake of looking into his entrancing blue eyes. She felt her knees go weak.

Damon apparently figured that out because he put one hand behind her neck and returned her gaze. He badly wanted to compel her to kiss him, but just as much, he wanted her to accept his kiss freely. So, he lowered his head and barely brushed her lips with his. She didn't pull away, and he touched his lips to hers again, then placed tiny kisses across her lips, as he massaged her neck. Taking a chance, he touched her upper lip with just the tip of his tongue and incredibly, she opened her mouth for him, and he slipped his tongue in to touch hers.

Elena felt like someone had doused her in gasoline and set her on fire. Every nerve ending was sizzling, and her bones felt like they were turning to caramel. She had been kissed before – many times – but never by a man who kissed like this. His mouth was delicious, sensual, his cologne was fresh and clean in her nostrils. She could even smell his hair as he moved the kiss to her earlobe and she shivered. She raised a tentative hand to his hair and felt its inky softness in her fingers. In this moment, it didn't matter what Damon Salvatore said he was. His mouth was hot on her skin and she moved his head to bring his lips back to hers, and felt the wall of the foyer against her back. She kissed him this time, finding his tongue with hers and felt his hands move on her body, one still at her neck, and the other cupping her bottom, pushing her hips against his. Even though he wasn't that much taller, he still completely physically dominated her, and to her total surprise, she didn't mind.

Finally, he pulled back and she could see these dark veins under his eyes. "Intense emotion" he had said, including lust. He looked into her wide brown eyes and stroked his hand through her ponytail, wishing he could wrap it around his hand and kiss her into unconsciousness. Elena's lips were parted and her breathing was heavy.

He waited another moment. "As I said, beautiful women like you are meant to be appreciated," he murmured and stepped back.

Elena didn't know how she didn't collapse into a lust puddle, but she managed to stay upright and just walked outside without a word. The crisp October air brought her back to herself a little and she went to Damon's car.

* * *

The rest of the evening was very pleasant. Rome's downtown had a used book store and she prowled the shelves for a while, pausing to pet the store's cat. Even Damon greeted the feline and scratched his ears. When they were outside, Elena said, "I wasn't sure you liked animals."

"I like cats. They don't give a damn whether you like them or not. I sort of like something that makes you work for it. With cats, you kind of have to work for them to like you. If they do, then you've accomplished something." Again, the walking mass of contradictions that made up Damon Salvatore.

They ate dinner and went to the bakery next door for coffee and pastries. A band was playing in the center gazebo and they sat on a bench and listened. Damon had his arm around Elena's shoulders and she felt his mouth graze her temple and cheek. Then he pulled away. When she glanced up at him, he whispered, "Let's keep it family friendly" in her ear, but something in his voice made her toes curl.

They were back in Kennesaw by 9:30, and Elena texted Caroline that she was just fine and on her way home in a couple of minutes, and would call when she got there.

"I don't know when I've had a better day," Damon said. "Thank you for making time for me."

"I had a good time, too. Thank you, Damon."

"You're welcome, Elena." He dropped a whisper of a kiss on her lips and trailed his mouth to her ear. "Don't forget to dream about me tonight, O.K.?"

"O.K.," she giggled.

He waited until she had her car unlocked, then took her hand and kissed the back and palm. He looked into her eyes as he did, and his seemed to widen and his pupils dilated fractionally. "Don't forget. Dream about me," he said with a grin. "Drive safely. Text me when you get home so I know you got there, all right?"

"Oh, sure. I will. Good night, Damon."

"Good night, Elena."

She drove home, texted Caroline and Damon that she was safely there, and could hardly get to bed fast enough. She had a feeling, as soon as she closed her eyes to sleep, she would see Damon again.

* * *

 _P.S. Show of hands if you'd like Damon to compel you to dream about him. Yeah. That's what I thought. Me, too._


	3. Chapter 3: One Choice

**A/N: Again, it's the weekend, so you get a quicker update! Don't expect this to last long, though. I have two jobs, and one is work from home. Anyhow, I am overwhelmed by the numbers of faves and follows! Thank you! Thanks also to my kind reviewers. Now you favers and followers have a directive: REVIEW! Doesn't have to be elaborate. Just a couple of words really do encourage me.**

 **As always, if you have a plot bunny, send it to me! I'm listening! Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: One Choice**

 _It was absolutely dark, or at least, so that she couldn't do much more than feel Damon's hands on her body, hear his voice in her ear, smell his cologne, taste his tongue in her mouth – but she could always see those eyes; the light always seemed to strike them, turning them silver in the dark. And she could feel his mouth on her neck, feel him licking the skin there, and whispering to her that he very much wanted to taste her blood, and then she would feel his fangs, grazing her skin, then piercing it..._

And she woke up. All three times, the dream was accompanied by an intense climax.

Elena ate her Cheerios the next morning, wondering if dreams were wish-fulfillment, brain information dumps, predictions for the future, all three or none of the above. Whatever they were, the ones she had the night before were some to remember. They were hot, and more than enough to make her wonder what actually being with Damon would be like. She could curse herself for a fool, but she'd only had one serious relationship since college, and it hadn't ended well. Mason had stolen her debit card number, cleaned out her bank account and headed for parts unknown. There was a warrant out for him, but she really didn't care if they found him or not, as long as he was out of her life. Since then, she and Caroline had been working to build their business, and guys just hadn't been in the picture.

She was a little groggy. Waking up three times in one night, sweating and shaking would do that to you, she supposed. It was a yoga pants and T-shirt kind of day. She wasn't even going to do any writing. Sunday was a day of rest. She grabbed one of the books she bought at the used bookstore the day before, sat down with a cup of coffee and started to read.

When Elena was about 100 pages into the book, her phone rang and she answered it without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Elena," came Damon's sexy voice. Elena could actually feel her hormones start humming.

"Morning, Damon. How are you?" she said. She wanted a day alone with a book, but she'd take a short break for him.

"Fine. What are you doing?"

"Reading one of the books I bought yesterday. I've got some down time today, and I wanted to spend it reading. I don't get to do that nearly as often as I'd like to."

"I won't keep you too long, then. I just wanted to ask if I could see you again."

Elena grinned at the phone. "Yeah. That'd be great."

"Good. Oh, almost forgot. Dream about me last night?" And he sounded like he knew she had.

"You kept me up all night," she said before she realized the words were out of her mouth and she nearly smacked herself for saying it.

His chuckle sent heat through her body and fire right to her toes. "Take a couple of nights off, then. Just don't forget about me."

"Oh, I won't," she assured him. How could you forget _him_?

"Have a good day, Elena. I'll be talking to you."

"All right, Damon. 'Bye." She clicked off the call and expelled a long breath. Wow. She wasn't sure what it was about that man – vampire – whatever the heck he was. He was seven kinds of hot, that's for sure, and there was definitely an undercurrent of danger there. She really didn't think he would hurt her, but he was more than capable of hurting someone else, and that was an uncomfortable feeling.

She had been back to her book for a little while when Caroline called. "All right, young lady. What happened? I have to know!"

Elena laughed. "Nothing, really. I went to his place, we talked, then we went downtown and prowled around, had dinner, listened to a band in the park and he brought me home! That's it!

"There's more than what you're telling me. I can hear it in your voice. Did he put some moves on you?"

"He kissed me, but it wasn't like I stopped him."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you mean 'and what'? Remember, I met that man. He looks like the kind who could make you paint yourself blue and run naked through downtown. Did the kiss live up to expectations?"

"Whose?" Elena knew she was messing with her friend, but it was so much fun to keep her on the line.

"Mine! Yours! Now would you kindly spill your guts about it?"

"Caroline, you sound like you did in college. But, since you insist, it was very, very hot."

"O.K. Two 'verys' means there was tongue. Does he slobber? I can't deal with slobber."

"No, no slobber." Elena couldn't imagine Damon slobbering during a kiss. That would be so far beneath his dignity. "It was just right."

"He doesn't have thin lips like some guys do," Caroline said.

"No, they're not," Elena agreed, remembering how his lips felt on hers, and how they felt in her dreams. Oh, those dreams...

"Elena! Earth to Elena!" Caroline was calling.

"Oh? Sorry. I'm just not quite awake yet. I've been reading this morning. I just got back to it after Damon called." Once again this morning, words popped out before she could censor them.

"Damon's already called you today?" Caroline was about to wig out.

"Yeah, to thank me for a nice day yesterday, and he wants to see me again."

Elena could hear the wheels turning in her friend's head. "Wow. And what did you tell him?"

"That he could. He's interesting."

Caroline sighed. "As your friend with only your best interests at heart, I have to say he's hot and I can't blame you for going out with him, but please be careful. There's something about him. He's trouble, and you don't need another cash stealing boyfriend."

"Damon has plenty of money, believe me. But I _will_ be careful, I promise. Now can I please get back to my book? You know I don't have many days when I can just read. We can meet late this afternoon at Bonnie's, all right? She always saves us a couple of scones on Sundays."

"All right, see you then. Enjoy your book."

"I intend to." She ended the call and resumed reading, shaking her head when the two little hoodlums in the neighborhood drag raced up and down the street. As she always did, she called the police and reported it. Fifteen minutes later, all was quiet. If it would only last.

* * *

That evening, the drag racing started again, but it stopped abruptly. Elena went to the front window, but saw nothing on the street. She wasn't sure what happened, but at least the noise stopped. She didn't see the shadow in the trees, watching her, and she certainly didn't see the shadow drag the kids out of their cars, take them into the trees and leave them terrified, weak from blood loss and shaking in the cool of the night. The shadow wiped its mouth with a handkerchief and whispered, "Be glad I'm not in the mood to kill tonight." Damon didn't want Elena frightened by the report of murders in her neighborhood. And who knows? They might even decide to go on the straight and narrow, although he doubted it. They had the same weaselly look all lifelong punks had. They'd probably end up dead from a drive-by shooting, eventually. As long as it didn't happen in Elena's neighborhood, he didn't care.

Damon approached Elena's house, and heard the tell-tale beep-beeps that signaled she was arming the security alarm in her house. He nodded approvingly, although no alarms could keep _him_ out, once he'd been invited in. Still, didn't want any uninvited humans sneaking in. The area seemed pretty safe, overall, however. Elena's house was cozy, he thought, as he slipped around the yard, looking it over. She had a nice front porch with a swing.

Damon went around the house and stopped by her bedroom window. She had curtains, so he couldn't see in, but he could hear her step out of the shower, and the soft sounds of her changing clothes, drawers opening and closing. He imagined what she would be wearing and he sighed silently. Something about this woman called to him. He had rarely experienced such an instant attraction. It wasn't just her beauty – and she was beautiful – but she had a charisma that he imagined would attract any man. He growled in his chest at the thought of her being in the arms of any other man. Her body was meant for his. There was no doubt in his mind on that score, anyway.

He knew that being with him would inevitably taint her, and he didn't want to do that, but he still wanted something – whatever she would give him. He'd worry about the rest later. And she had dreamed about him. That bit of compulsion wouldn't have worked if she hadn't wanted to do it to start with. But she was going into sleep now. He wanted her to sleep well, certainly, but it was still early and it couldn't hurt for him to slip into her mind, just to remind her that he was still interested.

She was having one of _those_ dreams. She was late for work, couldn't find her cell to call in, couldn't get her car started, and suddenly, the scene changed to her office, and she was running around, talking to people on the phone, dealing with clients – naked. Only no one else noticed, as is almost always the case in those dreams. Damon wondered why humans had those dreams. He'd had them, himself. So, he sat at her desk and gazed at her. She finally turned to see him and dropped everything she was carrying. "Hi Elena," he said, a diabolical grin on his face.

"Damon! What are you doing here? And I'm... Oh, my God!" she screeched and frantically grabbed a raincoat from the coat rack and covered herself.

He laughed. "Don't get decent on my account. In fact, I'll join you" and then, he was naked too, and had her in his arms. "What are you doing in a dream like this anyway? Let's go somewhere quiet," and they were in some generic hotel room. "Doesn't look like much," he said, "But that doesn't really matter." He kissed her, and she was kissing him back, hanging on to him for dear life and he could feel she was waking up. "It's just a dream, sweet girl. I'll see you later this week, though." And he kissed her again, and was sitting outside her window once more. He stood, smiling, and wondered if her body was as beautiful as he saw it in her dream. He went back to his car and headed home.

Elena was awake and wondering what happened to her dream. Damon Salvatore was taking up entirely too much space in her head. She turned over and slept, this time without dreaming.

In the office the next morning, she wasn't at all surprised to have the florist come in about ten with a gorgeous fall flower arrangement. He must have money, or he couldn't pay a florist the kind of money it took to drive 60 miles from Rome so he could sign the card personally. She wasn't sure what to think about all this, but it beat hell out of Mason's courting, which was to go to his place while she watched a movie and he drank beer and groped her.

It was Caroline's late day – they took turns coming in early – and she saw the flowers. "Holy crap! He's one persistent little creeper, isn't he? Good taste in flowers, though."

"And a wealthy one. He signed these cards himself. In Rome."

"No kidding? Jeez. He's some kind of man."

Elena grinned. "That's for sure. Still, give these to Liz and have her to take them to the residents. They just loved those flowers the other week. Anything to brighten their days."

"She'll love these. So what's on the agenda this week?"

"We're kind of slow the next several days, unless we get a late booking. But that gives you a chance to get the books straight, and I can clean up the contacts lists and send out thank yous for the past month. We need a little down time. The past three weeks have been insane!"

She heard nothing further from Damon until Thursday of that week. She got a text. "Have you forgotten me? Haven't heard from you."

She rolled her eyes and returned the text, "The flowers were gorgeous. Thank you."

"You're welcome," came the reply. About two minutes later, her phone rang. When she answered, he said, "Let me cook dinner for you tomorrow night."

"OK," she answered. "What time?"

"Six. I'll pick you up from your office."

"I can meet you."

"No, I'll pick you up," he said. "We may be kind of late. I don't want you on the road too late. Of course, if you bring your toothbrush, we won't have to worry about that."

Didn't have to draw Elena Gilbert a picture – nosirree. "Damon, that's getting a little ahead of ourselves, don't you think?" She was profoundly thankful Caroline was checking out a venue and was out of the office.

"Not really. _You're_ the one who jumped to conclusions, Miss Gilbert. My house has more than one bedroom."

No, he hadn't overtly suggested anything. He had just implied it all over the place, that's all. "You're diabolical," she said.

"Oh, come on. That's a minor league insult. You can do better than that."

"Give me time," Elena shot back, and Damon laughed out loud.

"Can't wait. So, dinner?"

"I already said yes."

"Great. See you at six." He ended the call.

Elena looked at her phone. Normally, she wasn't such a pushover for any guy. Ever. Caroline was going to freak.

She did. "He said _what_? And you said _what_? Ohmigod, Elena. I cannot believe this!"

"Care, I'm an adult woman, really. Damon's OK. He still doesn't know where I live, so that's cool."

"Bet he does. He's a sneaky thing. I can tell."

"Cut him a little slack, Caroline. He hasn't done anything to me!"

"Yet. _Yet._ Don't give him the chance, all right?" She shook her finger at her friend.

Elena sighed. "I won't. Like I told you: I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"O.K. But just be careful. Please."

"I will. I promise." Elena knew if Caroline knew what she did about Damon, she'd have already called the police – on Elena, for mental problems. Damon was right about that much: none of her friends would believe her and they'd think she was crazy in the bargain.

* * *

Caroline wouldn't let it go the next day, either. Every second, she was reminding Elena to be careful, to watch Damon and not let him do something to her. It was so irritating, that Elena was glad to meet him downstairs, just to get away from Caroline's constant stream of advice.

Damon was lounging against the side of the Camaro, smiling at the women who passed by and giving the stink-eye to any unsavory characters who got too close to the car. He saw Elena and could feel a smile starting. She looked great. She had on dark slacks and a rose-colored top that complimented her eyes and hair. "Hi there," he said.

"Hey," she replied. "Thanks for meeting me."

"The pleasure is all mine." He opened the door. "Your chariot, m'lady." She grinned and got in the car.

As they pulled away from the curb, Damon said, "I noticed you're carrying some kind of tote bag thing. Is a toothbrush in there?"

Elena blushed. "Well, yes, but only because it's 60 miles to Rome and you might not want to drive back tonight. Just in case."

"I understand," he said, but she could see his smirk in the streetlights.

"Honestly, Caroline was about to drive me nuts, so I'm glad to be here. She's got a huge streak of mother hen and I was getting the benefit of all of it."

"About me, I'm guessing."

"Yeah. She says you're trouble."

"Wise woman. I _am_ trouble. No question. But I give you my word that you're safe with me. I'd never hurt you, or force you to do anything you don't want to do." And that was the truth. He could make her want to do all kinds of things, but he'd rather she did them of her own free will. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips briefly before releasing it.

"I'm still not sure why you're going to all this trouble, Damon. Just because you saw me on that silly TV segment?"

"When I saw you, I knew I wanted to get to know you better. And here we are. Do you like pork chops?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because that's what's on the menu. I think you'll like it. I hope so, anyway."

"I'm sure whatever you fix will be fine."

Damon was an accomplished cook and dinner was pork chops with an Asian pear sauce, basmati rice and a salad. He had sliced apples and pears, toasted walnuts and cheese with the salad, and wine for the salad and the pork chops.

"Damon, this is like eating at a five-star restaurant! Really! This is great."

He smiled proudly. "Well, dessert comes from the bakery. I'm not much of a baker."

"Well, this is fantastic. I can cook, but nothing I cook looks or tastes like this!"

"I'll cook for you any time, Elena. All you have to do is ask."

"That's sweet of you, Damon."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, but said, "Let's take dessert into the den, why don't we? I just got 'To Catch a Thief' on Blu-Ray. Want to watch it?"

"Sure. I love Alfred Hitchcock movies."

"Great." Damon served Elena coffee and tiramisu and started the movie.

During the picnic scene, Elena sighed. "Oh, gosh. Grace Kelly was just so beautiful. Her clothes in this movie are wonderful. No wonder Prince Rainier went nuts over her."

"You believe in fairytale romances?" Damon asked.

She looked at him and his eyes were gleaming. "Sometimes. I write books about it, anyway. There has to be a little belief there. If the author doesn't believe, the readers won't, either."

"Interesting rationale," he said and they turned back to the movie. When it ended, Elena stretched.

"It's midnight and even though it's been a less-crazy week, I'm about ready to turn into a pumpkin. Do you feel like driving me back?"

"I could, and I don't mind, but why not just stay here? I told you I've got plenty of room. I'd like to have you here. The house gets lonely occasionally."

Oh, he was slick and manipulated her expertly, and she knew it was happening. Maybe she had just been too lonely for too long, herself. "All right. I'll be honest: it goes against all my better judgment, but I'll stay."

His smile was genuine, and not wicked. "O.K." He gestured upstairs and followed Elena up. "Try this room. I think you'll like it."

She turned on the light in the bedroom. It was very pretty. The walls were cream with palest mint accents, a Jenny Lind bed and a thick rug on the hardwood floor. "This is such a pretty room! You have good taste."

"My decorator does. One room in the house needs to look like a vampire doesn't live in it," he said with a grin.

"Oh, so your coffin is in the other room?" She was teasing and after he narrowed his eyes at her, he chuckled, too.

"I don't sleep in a coffin, Miss Smarty Pants. I sleep in a bed," and here he did grin wickedly. "A nice, comfy, _big_ bed. Lots of room." And just like that, the air crackled with electricity.

"To hold that ego, I'm sure," Elena retorted and grinned back at him. Where she got that brave, she didn't know, but Damon's eyes widened when she said it. Somehow, she knew she'd nudged the predator inside, just a little.

"Now you'll just have to pay for that crack, Missy," he said, and as he had before, put one hand on the back of her neck. The other went to the small of her back and he moved to kiss her – but he didn't – not on the lips, anyway. He brushed his lips against her forehead, down one cheek, across the bridge of her nose and down the other cheek, to her chin, down her throat and back up, then to her jawline and earlobe, barely touching her the whole time, and holding her so she couldn't do anything but allow it. By the time he got to her lips, she was panting with anticipation, but then, he didn't give her a full-on kiss. He nibbled her lips, and then swept his tongue across her lower lip. She tried to kiss him and he kept backing his face away, then he would swoop in for a brief peck on the lips, until she was nearly frantic, wanting him to kiss her.

At long last, Damon took her mouth completely, his hands going to her hair and holding her in place while he kissed her until she was weak from needing air. He kissed her neck, then, and her mouth again. He broke the kiss then, and looked into her brown eyes, a little glassy with passion. She looked into Damon's eyes, which were even bluer, if possible.

"So. You've got a choice to make, sweetheart. You take door number one, and you sleep alone. Take door number two?" He indicated the room behind him, and paused. "And you don't. I'll respect your decision, either way, and I'll still respect you in the morning." He grinned at her wide eyes. "So what's it going to be, Miss Gilbert? You choose."

* * *

 _Oh yes, an EVIL cliffhanger! Door no. 1 or door no. 2? Which will it be? What do you think she'll do? Reviews do help me, by the way... Just sayin'._


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Honesty

**A/N: Wow! Thanks to all those who have faved, followed and reviewed! I hope you're liking what you're reading. Show me some love now, by reviewing! The cliffhanger is resolved. Sweet lemony goodness in this chapter, too. It won't all be sweetness and light, though, and I'm doing some foreshadowing. Any guesses on what it is? Until then, enjoy the show!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Sweet Honesty**

 _He grinned at her wide eyes. "So what's it going to be, Miss Gilbert? You choose."_

Elena took a deep breath. "Damon, you're putting a lot of pressure on me. And you're the one who made such a production out of saying your house has more than one bedroom." There. That should do it.

Only it didn't. Damon ran his hand up her back. "One of the things that goes along with being what I am is having very, very good hearing. I can hear your heartbeat just racing. And you still haven't answered my question." He kissed her temple and nosed in her hair.

O.K. So he was determined to be obstinate, which she had determined was just part of his personality. "Racing heartbeat or not, you're pressuring me. I am not the kind of woman who just falls into bed with every guy she dates."

"Of course you're not. I never thought you were."

"So please stop trying to convince me to sleep with a man I've had two dates with."

Damon stepped back and Elena could swear he was pouting. "So it's not fear." Maybe the compulsion hadn't been quite strong enough.

"Not at all. I'm not afraid of you, Damon." _Even though she probably should be._ "And although I know some very interesting facts about you, I don't know _you_ that well. And you don't know me. But I'd like to get to know you. Let's see if we can even be friends, first. That's important to me."

Damon was highly frustrated. Every nerve ending in his body was yelling at him to sweep Elena into his arms, take her into his room, make her want him, take her in every way he could think of. But here she was, talking about being friends and getting to know each other, when he knew damn good and well their bodies were meant for each other. But she said being friends was important to her, and he couldn't steamroll that and hope to see her again. She would run, he knew.

"You're a tough customer, Elena Gilbert," he finally said with that lopsided grin. "Door number one it is. But don't complain in the morning that you got cold in the night, when there was a lonely vampire just across the hall who would be more than willing to keep you warm."

"I'll take the risk," she said, and she smiled at him. "Thank you." She slipped inside the room and closed the door. She reflected as she got ready for bed, how very, very easy it would have been to have slept with Damon. She had wanted to, but knew she wasn't quite ready to take that chance. "Damon Salvatore, you are a man dangerous to my heart," she whispered as she turned down the bed. The man in question was in his room, but still heard the whisper. He didn't know whether to be pleased or upset.

* * *

Elena was a little disoriented when she woke. Then, she remembered where she was and how she got there. She lay awake for a while, looking at the ceiling, thinking about Damon and who - and what - he said he was. He was getting under her skin, is what he was doing, and she was letting him do it. She knew he was a dangerous man, but maybe she had been looking for a little danger. She wasn't sure.

She was awake, Damon knew. He heard the change in her breathing and heart beat. Awake, but not out of bed. He had been sitting outside her door for an hour or more, listening to her breathe. Fortunately, he could get away from the door quickly if she approached it. His back was against the wall and he had his wrists propped up on his knees. As he listened to her breath, her heart, he heard her murmuring to herself. "Who are you, Damon Salvatore? Who are you, _really_?" she whispered. "What is it about you? How do you consistently get around my good sense?" She sighed and then he heard a soft snicker and his ears pricked up again. "It ought to be downright illegal for any man to be as hot as you are. It should be a felony to be that sexy. No woman is safe." She chuckled at her whimsy, and Damon grinned, too. He didn't really need any confirmation that she thought he was hot, but it was nice to know, anyway.

It was after nine, and he knew Elena would be up and hungry, fairly soon. So, he would cook breakfast. He wanted her to know he was more than capable of taking good care of her.

Elena dressed and went downstairs. She could smell something delicious in the air. She went into the kitchen in time to see Damon slide an impossibly fluffy-looking omelet on to a plate. He grinned at her. "Morning. Coffee's on. Breakfast is nearly ready."

Elena got a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table. "Everything smells great. You didn't have to do all this, though."

He shrugged. "I told you I like to cook, especially for someone else." He put a plate in front of her. "Ham and cheese omelet O.K.?"

"Sure. It looks incredible."

"And cinnamon-raisin toast," he said as he placed a plate of toast on the table.

Elena grabbed a piece. "I love this stuff! I could eat it every day." She touched Damon's arm as he put his own food on the table. "Thank you, Damon. It's really sweet of you."

He grinned - pleased. "Thank me if the food's good."

"I know it is. I can tell already." She took a bite of omelet. "Oh, gosh. This is wonderful! How do you do this?"

"I'll show you sometime. You pick up a few things over the years," he said with a grin.

"Apparently. Cooking being one of those things. I'm not sure whether you're a better musician or cook."

He raised his eyebrows. "Cook, definitely. I never really got the technical part of the piano nailed down. My technique is a little too sloppy."

"Are you kidding me? You're great!"

He gave her the lopsided grin. "If you played, you'd hear my screw ups all over the place. I get too emotionally involved in the music and let the technique slide. You can't do that. You have to balance the interpretation and the technique. Cooking's much easier."

"Pardon me if I don't really believe you," she answered.

He shrugged. "It's the truth." He looked keenly at her. "How old are you, Elena?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you know better than to ask a woman her age?"

Damon grinned. "Well, considering that I'm 176 in Damon years, I don't get too freaked out by human ages. I could always steal your driver's license and find out that way." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm 32." Anything to keep him from seeing that horrible photo.

"And not married, and no bambinos, I take it?"

"No, I don't have children. Never been with a guy I wanted to have kids with," she answered. Now why in the world had she said that? She was always saying things around Damon she didn't intend to say. They just popped out. She started eating with renewed speed.

Damon let that go without comment, but he had a strange look on his face when she said it.

* * *

After breakfast, he cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. He looked at his T-shirt. "Crap. I got grease on it," he groused, and without a thought, pulled it off and threw it into the laundry room. "Be right back," he said, as he went upstairs to get a clean shirt. Elena watched him go, thinking how gorgeous his chest and abs were, seeing the muscles in his back ripple as he walked. Oh, but he was gorgeous. Heat pooled in her middle as she watched him climb the stairs with his easy walk. She swallowed and decided she needed some water.

Damon opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a clean T-shirt. His eye lit on the padded envelope he got from Stefan, of all people, three months ago. He took it out and reached in for the hundredth time to retrieve a vial of red liquid. He looked at it once again and re-read Stefan's letter, in his flowing script, mostly unchanged since 1864.

" _Damon. Somehow, a researcher at Whitmore managed to create a cure. We could take it and be human, starting the aging process here, and living a normal lifespan. You remember I had the trust from Grandfather's estate. It was worth over $10 million, and I bought two vials of the cure for $5 million._

 _I know you've hated what you are over the years as much as I have. I'm tired of wanting to hurt people, Damon, and I think you are, too. You're still my only brother - the only family I have. But I won't take this unless you do. It's my fault you're like you are. I forced your hand. This is the only possible way I can make up for it._

 _Let me know if you want to take it. I'll come to Rome. I know this is a huge decision, but I want you to make it in your own time, with no regrets. We've got all the time in the world. But let me know. I know you probably don't believe me, but I do love you, Damon. You're my big brother. Be well. Stefan"_

With a muffled curse, Damon stuffed the vial back into the envelope with the letter and shoved it all back into the drawer. It was just like Stefan to damn him to this life, and then offer to bring him back from the edge because he felt guilty. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? Damon pulled the gray shirt over his head and fluffed his hair. He still had a guest, and he was interested in making her feel safe and very much at home.

He went downstairs. Elena was texting on her phone - to Caroline, probably. He sighed as he watched her, sitting on the sofa, feet curled up under her like a slim cat. He silently approached her and moved to stand behind her. He leaned over the sofa and kissed her temple as he slid his hands to her shoulders. She turned her face toward him and smiled at him, and Damon couldn't help himself. He hadn't kissed her since last night, and he missed the feel of her lips against his. He held her chin in place as he mouthed soft kisses on her lips, letting himself be guided by her noises. The sofa was an unwelcome barrier, but he stayed where he was, wanting Elena to know he respected her boundaries, frustrating as they might be for him.

Elena put her hand in his hair, once again surprised by its softness. Most men didn't have such soft hair. She tangled her fingers in it, feeling its thick weight. No wonder it stuck up all over the place half the time. She could feel him deepening the kiss, and she leaned into his mouth. He must have hopped the back of the sofa since she didn't know how else she ended up lying on her back, feeling his weight on hers and his mouth on her neck.

Damon's fangs were aching to drop. He wanted to taste her blood so desperately and he was having a hell of a time controlling the urge. He could feel their pressure against his gums, insisting he give in to what he was - to bite, to drink, to taste her life essence. He raised his head for a moment, putting his cheek against her forehead, willing the urge to subside, as she kissed his throat in turn, going right to the hollow of his neck, licking the sensitive skin there.

She felt, more than heard, the growl deep in Damon's chest as she softly kissed his neck, down the V of his shirt, and ran her hands up his chest and across his back. Eyes closed, she brought his mouth back to hers and explored it with her tongue. She started back when he tip of her tongue scraped a sharp-pointed tooth – one of his fangs. Elena's eyes flew open and she looked at Damon, his face only inches from hers. The blue veins were showing again and she could actually see his fangs, this time. And even in that face, there was a kind of dark beauty. She brought her hand up and tentatively brushed under his eyes with her fingertips. He closed his eyes, allowing it, and when he opened them again, they were back to their normal blue, although the veins were still a little visible.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, Elena. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "It's all right. You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"And I won't, but oh God, do you ever test my control." He brought his finger up and touched it to Elena's lips, where her scraped tongue left traces of blood and then licked the blood smear from it, and from her lower lip. The visual was incredibly erotic and Elena could feel moisture gather in her center. Damon's smile was knowing. "Like that, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something you need to know about vampires and humans. You know I can hear your heartbeat speed up – which it just did – but your scent changes when you're aroused. It's unconscious and also unavoidable. You can't stop it from happening. And you, lovely lady," here he nosed in her neck again, "are getting really hot and bothered right now. When I licked the blood from your lips, your hormones went on afterburners."

"That's an unfair advantage, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah," and he nibbled her earlobe, "but I never promised you fair. Just that I wouldn't hurt you."

She sighed, but had to ask, "So you biting me would hurt?"

He continued his assault on her earlobes. "Mmmm. I was wondering when you'd get around to that. The short answer is not necessarily. It's all about bite pressure, angle – a lot of things. But someone with my experience can make it feel really, really good."

"Oh," she said as she took a ragged breath.

"Elena, I swear I won't hurt you, and I will not bite you without asking first and getting a clear yes. In a situation like this, it's the same as rape. Yes is yes, and no is definitely no." His gaze was serious, intent.

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Damon."

"It doesn't mean I won't ask," he said with a grin.

"But why would you want to taste my blood if you're not looking for a meal?"

"Because it tastes good to me. And it's very – intimate. Just as if I ever fed you my blood."

Elena screwed up her face. "You'd feed me your blood?"

Damon laughed a little ruefully. "Only if you asked me to, or if you were hurt. Vampire blood really does heal."

"So how close are all the books on how a human becomes a vampire?"

"Depends. The actual process is that a human has to die with vampire blood in their body. Then they wake up in transition, and can decide whether to feed on human blood and complete the process, or not feed and die for real and for good."

"How long do they have to decide?"

"About twelve hours or so. Give or take."

"I see." She wriggled a little. "Damon, this is fun and all, but you're starting to squish me."

His grin was rueful. "Sorry." He moved so Elena could sit up. When he was sitting comfortably, he pulled her into his lap so she was more or less reclining in his arms. "I like the way you feel when I hold you, Elena," he said, whispering into her hair.

"Really?"

"Really. You feel warm and soft and sweet here."

"Well believe it or not, I feel pretty safe in your arms," she admitted.

He nuzzled her neck. "You should. I'd face down hell to keep you safe."

"Why?"

"Because you're very special in so many ways."

"You hardly know me, Damon," Elena said, as she stroked his cheek.

"I know more about you than you think. Nowhere in your vampire romances do you ever even imply that we are monsters or creatures who should be exterminated. Other people in the romances, yeah, they think that. But it's obvious the author doesn't. You consistently write about us like we're just humans with strange eating habits." He kissed her forehead. "It's kind of simplified, but it's a hell of a lot better than the books that make werewolves look cuddly."

"That's because I write about vampires, not werewolves," she said pertly.

"I know." His tone was lighter.

"I can tell you I never thought I'd be sitting in a vampire's lap discussing the merits of my books, though."

"You'll always get to try something new with me. Guaranteed," he said with a snicker.

"Somehow, this does not surprise me."

"Between breakfast and conversation and doing some serious teenage-style making out, it's getting toward noon."

"Do you have plans?" Elena asked innocently enough.

"I _always_ have plans. Whether I get to implement them is something else. For instance, my preferred plan would be to continue sucking face like a couple of desperate college kids. But realistically, why don't we go grab a sandwich and take it somewhere for a nice picnic? It's a pretty day."

"All right. That sounds like a workable plan," Elena teased.

"The _other_ plan was workable. _You_ just weren't amenable."

"And you're impossible."

He spread his hands. "Part of my charm, babe. What can I say?"

She attempted to sit up, but Damon held her and kissed her again. She returned the kiss, and as soon as his hold relaxed, she wiggled out of his arms and stood. "How about that picnic?" she said with a grin.

"O.K. If you insist," but he looked happy about it.

* * *

After they ate at a park by one of the rivers, Damon said, "I guess I need to get you back home."

"Unless you want to pay for a 60-mile cab ride," she answered.

"Not when I can have the pleasure of your company all to myself."

On the drive back, Elena said, "It kind of stinks that you live 60 miles away."

Damon grinned at her. "Does that mean you'd like to see more of me, as in during the week?"

"When I have time. The senator's event was the last thing on our calendar until the second week in November. So we're really doing a lot of inventory, accounting work and that sort of thing. But Caroline's a whiz at numbers. You'd never know it some days, but underneath that fluffy blonde hair is a math genius. She keeps it under wraps so people will deliberately underestimate her. It comes in handy when you're dealing with people who have extremely fragile egos. If they don't feel threatened by the event planner, they're much easier to deal with."

"I'm starting to think you two are a lethal combination," Damon said.

"Well, we do work well together, so that's a good thing. We sort of pick up each other's slack, and kind of complement each other. I can't do accounting for anything, but Caroline couldn't write a promotional brochure if her life depended on it. So it does work for us."

As they got to Elena's house, Damon looked around for the drag racers. The neighborhood was utterly quiet. "Thought you said you had a bunch of punks around here. Seems pretty quiet to me."

"I don't know what happened to them. One night, they were peeling out up and down the street, and the next, it just stopped and hasn't started back up. The cops probably picked them up and they're in juvie for something."

"Yeah, eventually, they always screw up and get caught," he replied. Oh, did they _ever_ screw up and get caught. But they'd never drive over 55 mph again in their miserable little lives, thanks to Damon.

"I'm thinking that's what happened here. Well, this is it. Home sweet home."

"It's nice. Very cozy."

"Which is to say it's tiny," she chuckled. "But there's just me so it doesn't matter. This is an old mill village, and the houses have been remodeled and refurbished. My house is one of the two-bedroom models, so there's a little more room."

He nodded. "Rome has a couple of remodeled mill villages, too. The houses are usually very well built. "

She unlocked the door, opened it and walked inside. She didn't notice Damon was standing on the porch. "What is it?"

"Vampire law. You have to invite me inside," he said.

"Oh. Come on in, Damon. You're invited. Didn't know that one was for real."

"It is." But now he was inside, he could come in anytime.

"Have a seat," she said. "Want a glass of tea?"

"Sure," he answered, as he walked around the living room. Built in shelves held books, movies and knickknacks. It was a nice, welcoming room. The pine floors were waxed and stained blonde, and the woodwork was painted white. Elena handed him some tea. "Thanks," he said. "I like this room. It's bright."

"Yeah, it is. I didn't want a really gloomy room to greet me when I came in from work. So," she said as she sat down on the overstuffed sofa. "What else have you done for a living besides play piano in a Chicago speakeasy?"

"Oh, a few things. I enlisted in the Army during World War II. I started out in the infantry, then got in the motor pool and fixed trucks and jeeps. Came in handy. I can do a tune up on my car myself."

"That's interesting. But you sound like it's not what you really wanted to do."

"I wanted to go to flight school but well, it would've been obvious I'm a ringer. You know, reflexes. But a few years ago, I talked my way into a checkride on an F-16 Eagle. Oh, my God, was that a sweet ride! I was itching to fly it, but I didn't want to crash a $100 million plane. The pilot was a former Blue Angel and he could make that bird do cartwheels. It was incredible."

Elena was entranced by the bright interest on Damon's face. He looked ten years younger, at least, and there was a boyish enthusiasm in his eyes. It didn't surprise her that he wanted to be a pilot, but with his lightning fast reflexes, she could see how it would be obvious pretty quickly that he was walking away from dogfights he never should have survived. "It sounds incredible."

"That Eagle was something else. Maybe in another lifetime, I'll sign up again and learn to fly jets." He grinned.

"I can just see you in one of those flight suits," she said appreciatively. "You'd make Tom Cruise look like old dog food."

He snickered. "I do that, anyway. What a godawful prick."

"You've met him?" Elena was a little dubious.

"I don't talk about it. Nicole and Katie were both lucky to get out of his evil clutches, let's just put it that way."

She raised her eyebrows. "Ooooohhhkayyy. I won't pry."

"Please don't. But on to more pleasant topics..." he began, when Elena's cell rang.

"Caroline. I need to take this." He nodded. "Hey Care. What's up? Oh, I'm fine. Yeah, just got in." She went to the bedroom and closed the door. Not that it would do much good, since Damon would be able to hear her side of the conversation, regardless.

"I'm just fine, Caroline. We watched a movie last night and it was so late, I stayed over."

"In _his_ room?"

Elena grinned at how close that came to the truth, but said, "No. Guest bedroom. I'm not that stupid." _Yet._

"Well, that makes me feel better, at least. You haven't completely gone off your rocker where this guy is concerned. I called because we have a last minute booking this week! It's Friday, so we'll have to hit the ground running on Monday. No time for any hanky-panky this week, that's for sure!" she said.

Elena knew what she meant, but ignored it. "Well, we can use the money. All right. I'll be there bright and early on Monday."

"O.K. No late hangovers from Sunday, either."

"Of course not. See you." She ended the call and went back into the den. "Sorry. Looks like I've got a way busy week ahead. We got a last-minute booking, so everything that usually takes three weeks has to be done in four days. But we can do it. We've done it before."

Damon grinned. "Well, I'll just have to monopolize all your time between now and tomorrow. I've been looking at the local event websites. Want to do some dinner and dancing?"

"That sounds great. It's been way too long since I've been dancing."

"Good. I found a casual place, so no need to really dress up."

* * *

Elena didn't know why she was surprised Damon was such a good dancer. He moved with the grace of a panther anyway, so it followed he could dance, too. As they swayed to the music, Elena realized again that having a good partner makes both partners look good. She was also glad Damon had the ability to intimidate with a look. Since he wasn't huge and hulking, a couple of guys tried to hit on her. Damon took care of that in a hurry, though, and they stayed away from her the rest of the night.

She wasn't dressed provocatively at all. She wore a knee-length skater-style skirt and a short sleeved top. She was covered, but guys usually thought she was younger and stupider than she looked. There was one bad moment when she was waiting in line for the bathroom, and a drunk idiot hit on her.

"Hey sweetheart. Want to dance?" he slurred.

"Thanks, but no. Gotta hit the ladies room."

"After, then," he said.

"No, I'm here with my date. But thanks for asking." She was trying to be pleasant, but this jerk wasn't making it easy.

"Ah, come on. It's just one dance." He ran his hand up her arm.

Elena moved away from him. "Sorry, but I'm with my date, O.K.?"

"I don't see anybody here." He took another step and grabbed her butt.

"Look, man. I said no. I meant it. Now get away from me before my date sees you. He is not gonna be happy." While she wanted Damon to show up, she had a feeling it wouldn't end well if the drunk guy got really persistent. Damon struck her as a little possessive, and she knew he wouldn't appreciate anyone groping her.

Drunk dude chuckled. "Well, I said I don't see your 'date.'"

"Then turn around, asshole." Elena looked at Damon with a sigh of relief. She was glad to see him, but the look on his face did not mean good things for the drunk guy.

"I'm fine, Damon. Everything's O.K.," she said.

"It will be once I take out the trash here," he snarked.

The drunk guy laughed at Damon. "Man, I'm a foot taller than you and I outweigh you by a hundred pounds. I'm not going anywhere."

Elena closed her eyes. In the history of "wrong things to say," that was in the top ten.

"Oh really?" Damon said. He grabbed the guy's wrist and forced his arm behind his back with no trouble. The guy was howling in pain. "Now apologize to the lady before I break your arm."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything! I'm just drunk!" he yelled.

"Well, that's fairly obvious," Damon growled. He turned the guy around and grabbed his shirt collar. "Get the hell out and don't come back."

Without a word, the man left. Damon went to Elena. "Are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine. He was a little handsy, but that's all. It's good. Thanks for not ripping his head off."

"I didn't feel like spending the night in jail," Damon answered with a smirk. "Now can I leave you by yourself for five minutes?"

She laughed. "After that display of machismo, nobody's gonna bother me. Guaranteed."

"All right. I'll be at our table." He kissed her briefly, to the envy of the other women in line.

"Hey girlfriend," one said. "Where can I find one like that?"

Elena laughed. "He found me."

"Damn. They're all either gay or taken. Has he got a brother?"

"Actually, he does, but he lives in Virginia."

The girl shook her head. "Just my luck. What does the brother look like?"

Elena shrugged. "Don't know. I haven't met him. Dark blond hair and green eyes is all I know."

The girl looked after Damon. "Well, you have to think something that looks like he does wouldn't have a butt-ugly brother."

Elena laughed out loud, wondering if Damon was in hearing range, across the noise of the club. "Probably not, but like I said, I haven't met him."

"Send him my way if you ever do," the girl sighed.

"I'll do it," Elena said with a grin.

When she got back to their table, Damon had ordered a drink for her. "What's this?"

"Diet ginger ale. You said you didn't want to get bombed, and you've already had a daiquiri and a Jello shot."

"True." She sipped the soda.

"I heard that girl ask if I had a brother," he smirked. "Maybe I need to get Stefan down here. He needs to loosen up once in a while, and stop being so broody."

"Somehow, loosening up is something I don't think you've ever had a problem with," Elena said.

"Not in several decades, anyway," he replied.

Elena finished her drink and said, "Let's dance again. I love this song." It was "When a Man Loves a Woman."

Damon grinned and drew her up from the table. "Glad it's the Percy Sledge version. If it had been the Michael Bolton cover, I'd have done something awful to that DJ. Percy's the only one who does it right."

When they got to the dance floor, Elena put her arms around Damon's neck, and he rested his hands at her waist. They didn't even dance as much as moved from side to side while Elena put her head on Damon's chest and felt his hands move to draw circles on her back. His chin rested on the top of her head and she had never felt safer in her life, as when he held her.

The lights were dim, and when the song was nearly over, Elena lifted her face to Damon and he kissed her - a soft, hot, open-mouthed kiss that told her very clearly what he wanted, and how much he wanted it. He brought his lips to her ear. "Too bad public sex gets you arrested," he whispered. His words made Elena's insides clench and she unconsciously tightened her arms around him, which made him laugh. "And you agree with me," he murmured.

"Damon…" she began.

"Please finish that sentence with 'let's go home so we can get naked,'" he said.

"You're being pushy again," she countered. "Remember, friends first?"

He closed his eyes in mock misery and shook his head. "I hate that 'f' word. Besides," and here he nuzzled her ear again, "I think that train left the station a long, long time ago. In fact, I don't think it ever even stopped there."

Objectively, Elena had to agree. From the first time she saw Damon, he had taken up residence in her head. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, and she itched for him when he wasn't around. This was new for her, though, and she wasn't sure what to do with it. Dating Mason had been an "until something better comes along" - especially for him. And for him, the "something better" was the money in her bank account. But she had certainly found something better, regardless of the highly unusual circumstances. "You've definitely got a point, Damon. But I just…" he stopped her words with a searing kiss.

"Let's talk - _talk_ this out at your place," he said, when he lifted his head.

"O.K.," she said with a smile.

* * *

Once they got back to Elena's house, Damon started by downing a couple of bags of blood he had in a cooler stored in her fridge. "Now I can think straight," he said. "I don't like to discuss anything when I have to feed." He sat on the ottoman in front of Elena, who was sitting in her armchair. "We need honesty here. I know you're attracted to me. How much of your holding back is because I'm a vampire?" He wasn't compelling her. He thought she'd be honest with him.

She sighed. "I don't know, Damon. Some. Let's face it - this is _weird_! I mean, dating a vampire! Really? How strange is that?"

He shrugged. "Not any stranger than you dating a werewolf."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you say that ex of yours who cleaned out your bank account was named Mason Lockwood?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Big guy, brown hair, big mouth, short temper, good-looking - not as hot as I am, of course - loves beer?"

"I'll admit that sounds like him. What does beer have to do with it?"

"Wolves like beer. Usually cheap beer. But yeah. I actually ran into that prick not long ago. Remember when I got caught in the woods and had to sit in the water until morning?"

"That was _Mason_? Where did it happen? He never disappeared during a full moon when we dated."

"He was triggered fairly recently, then. That was a couple of years or so ago. He's actually got a cousin in Mystic Falls. That's when I was there last, just to stop in and torment Stefan for a few days and then I got bored and left. Also, I admit, because I didn't want to deal with any wolves. Wonder who he killed?" Damon mused.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. You probably didn't know. The werewolf curse is inherited. It frequently skips a generation, but when the males have it, they're aggressive, mouthy, always looking for a fight. If - usually when - they kill someone, even if it's accidental, it triggers the curse. And I was unlucky enough to be out in the woods during a full moon while Mason was out there, too. He nearly had me. Wolves are fast sons of bitches. I kicked him in the head and ran like hell. There's an old quarry that's filled with water, and I remembered it. I dove in and swam about a third of the way out. Ruined a leather jacket and my boots. Anyway, that idiot sat there at the edge of the quarry, watching me tread water all night. Like I was gonna get out while he was there. So about sunrise, he starts changing back and he's yelling all kinds of shit at me. But I mean, he was the dumbass freezing his haunches off all night watching me." Damon shook his head. "Wolves are so stupid, sometimes. How'd you get mixed up with that jerk, anyway?"

Elena shrugged. "He was a rep with one of the companies we contract with for events. The place where he works has a warrant out for him for stealing from them, too. Are all werewolves like him?"

Damon thought about that. "You mean thieves? No, not usually. In general, if you're just dealing with one, when they're human, they're not more prone to crime than any other human. It's when they get together in a pack that really bad things start to happen. The pack mentality takes over. If they've got a decent alpha, it's mostly O.K. They're clannish, obviously, and insular, but not inherently hazardous to other humans. Get a nut like Mason as the alpha, and you've got serious problems."

"So werewolves are more dangerous than vampires?" Elena's head was spinning with all the information.

"Not individually, no. They can only change one night a month. They're not common and if you avoid the packs and use common sense, you should be all right. Vampires are dangerous all the time, BUT we do tend to be more rational. And you don't hear about vampire packs. Alliances are usually short-lived, for obvious reasons. But werewolf packs are the most dangerous supernatural manifestations on the face of the earth, in my humble opinion. No one is safe from them."

"Unless you can climb a tree," Elena said, in an attempt to lighten the mood a little.

Damon grinned. "Right. So are you completely freaked out yet?" She didn't seem to be. Her heartbeat was fairly steady.

She shook her head. "I don't know which is worse: knowing that werewolves and vampires do exist, or knowing I've dated one and am dating the other. That's a lot to wrap your brain around."

"I'll agree," Damon said with the lopsided grin that showed his dimples. "And the fact that the same woman has managed to do both in one lifetime is about as far against the odds as it gets."

"Thanks. That's comforting," Elena said dryly.

"Hey. Teasing. You must be a danger magnet, though."

"Again..." her voice trailed off.

He grinned. "I know. Not helping. So you had a bad experience with Fido. I understand. But obviously, cash is not a problem with me. And I rarely drink beer, cheap or otherwise. So we know a little danger doesn't scare you off. I can promise you a little adventure too, and definitely – passion. Lots of passion." He leaned over, took her hand and kissed her fingertips. "If you're at all interested in a man who loves women, and who knows how to please them, well, here I am."

"What am I supposed to say to that?"

Damon stroked one finger down her cheek and smiled wickedly. "You say, 'Give me a few minutes and meet me in my bedroom.' And then you go in and shower or do whatever and I'll be in there shortly and I'll proceed to rock your world."

She sat in the chair, obviously thinking things over. She stood and so did Damon. She put her hands on his chest. "I'm an idiot, a complete idiot, but give me a few minutes and meet me in my bedroom," she said softly and was gone before he could react.

He looked after her and all but jumped up and down. He went to check all the locks on the doors and then went to the fridge and drained two blood bags. He wanted a hammerlock on his control. He heard the shower running and waited patiently for Elena to finish. When she came out, in only her bathrobe, he was hard put not to push her on the bed right then, but he was feeling grungy.

"I'll be out in a couple of minutes," he said, as he went into the bathroom.

"O.K.," she answered.

She was lying on the bed under the sheet when Damon came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Elena couldn't help staring at him. He was beautiful. Perfect. His body was every woman's fantasy – muscled, lean. She licked her lips unconsciously.

"Like what you see?" Damon's voice had changed from its normal light baritone to a sexy purr.

She nodded, and his lopsided grin appeared. He dropped the towel and Elena nearly passed out when he turned for her. "Get a good look, then," he said, pure sex in his voice. When he turned back to face her, she was a little wide-eyed.

"You'd think I'd never seen this before," she said.

He smirked at her. "Well, I guarantee you've never seen this." Damon put one knee on the bed at the foot and flicked the sheet away from Elena. She instinctively brought her arms around to cover herself. "None of that," he said, grabbing her wrists in one of his hands. "Don't hide from me, Elena. You're beautiful." And she was, with as close to a perfect body as he'd ever seen on a woman. He boldly ran his hands down her sides and rested them on her hips. He lowered himself to her, his knee between her thighs.

Damon kissed her, softly, taking her lower lip between his and sucking on it. Elena's breath caught as he did, and brought a hand to one breast and tweaked her nipple, then rolled it between his fingers, then palmed her breast and dragged his fingers across her ribs, making her squirm under his touch as she pulled his head closer to hers.

"Your mouth is so sweet," he whispered against her lips. "You taste so good." He kissed her again, his tongue fully engaged with hers. She moaned into his mouth and Damon kissed her neck, her shoulders and throat, then her earlobes. He moved down to her breasts, and she knew she was going to have a hickey on the inside of one, from his bruising kisses. He suckled her breasts until she was panting with pure need.

"Damon, please. Please," she said.

He smiled against her skin. "I've got you, baby. I'll take care of you. I promise." He moved his mouth down to her center and at the first touch of his tongue _there_ , she nearly rolled both of them off the bed. He licked her moist folds for a minute and said, "Is that what you need, babe?"

"Yes, oh, yessss," she hissed. "Just like that. Please Damon. Please."

"I don't mind you begging, but it's not really necessary," he said, and went back to pleasuring her with his mouth. It was exquisite. He knew exactly how to move his tongue so she could feel heat moving up through her folds, and when he added a finger, she was lost, writhing against him, but unable to get away from his sweet attack. He circled her button with his tongue, sucked on it, nipped it, and then just licked it, and that was the best of all. Elena had no idea it could be that good, and she was rolling her hips, wanting, wanting, needing, needing... She could feel her climax starting at her toes and working its way up to her thighs, swirling around her middle, to her breasts and finally, to her brain and she cried out from the intensity of it.

Elena was too overcome to see Damon's smile of victory at her reaction. She just felt him next to her, gathering her into his arms, holding her, whispering sweetly to her. She arched to his body and nuzzled in the delicious skin of his chest, feeling how solid he was against her. She felt his erection against her thigh and reached down to touch him, hearing his hissed intake of breath as she did so. "You feel so good," she murmured.

"I'll feel even better once I'm inside you," he said, his voice raspy with need.

Elena rolled to her back and held out her arms to him. "Come here then."

Well, a woman never had to ask Damon twice. Even though his body was screaming at him to pound, to press Elena's body through the mattress with his, he paused long enough to say, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But I want this."

"I know you do. So do I. But I need to go a little slower at first. I don't want to hurt you." He pressed his tip into her folds and her hand guided him into her body. He pushed in slowly until he was fully seated in her sheath. "O.K.?" he asked, ignoring every nerve trying to force him to get moving, and quickly.

"You feel so good, Damon. I want it deep. Please."

He leaned to whisper in her ear, "Anything to please a lady," he said and pulled almost all the way out, and then thrust in again, listening to her moans of pleasure. "You're so wet and tight. It's almost too much. Oh, you feel so good," he panted. He brought her knees up and penetrated even deeper. "I want to take you deep. You need it deep and hot." He increased his pace slowly, until finally, he was moving as fast as a human man could. She wasn't ready for real vampire speed yet. But she was marking his back with her short nails and he was getting off on the pain from the tiny, burning scrapes. By the time she collapsed into a second orgasm, and he came inside her, both were beyond speech.

As they collapsed in a tangle, he stroked her hair and feathered kisses across her temple and face. "So beautiful. So hot," he whispered. "You're mine, Elena," he said.

"And you're mine, Damon," she responded, which made him grin. These liberated 21st century women. They weren't afraid to go after what they wanted. He loved it.

He fumbled for the switch on the lamp and turned out the light. "Sleep, beautiful lady," he said. "Rest. I'll be here."

"O.K. Damon. Good night," Elena said as she fell deeply asleep. It had been a long week and she was really tired. Damon knew it and he didn't want to press his advantage. Time enough for more, now that she had consented to having him in her bed. He was surprisingly relaxed himself, as he plumped his pillow and cuddled Elena against his chest.

"Good night, sweetheart," he whispered against her forehead and she smiled before she drifted into true sleep. Damon had been right. Elena's body was meant for him. They might even have been meant for each other, but he fell asleep himself before he could ponder that thought too deeply.

* * *

 _Remember: Just a few words do help encourage me! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Good Morning

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Writer's block. Getting a little foreshadowing in. Thank you SO MUCH for all the faves, follows and reviews! I appreciate each one of them and hope you will continue the trend for this chapter! Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Good Morning**

The morning light was still dim when Elena woke up for the second time. She had been up at some point during the night, mostly to go to the bathroom and put on underwear and a tank top. When she slipped back into bed, Damon murmured in his sleep and immediately pulled her close. Who would have thought that cocky, self-assured Damon was a cuddler - even unconsciously? Elena smiled at the thought.

"Well that was wasted effort," Damon's sleepy, sexy voice said in her ear.

"What was?" she replied.

"Putting on clothing when I intend to keep you right here, all day long."

Elena snickered and turned to face him. His eyes were still heavy with sleep, and as usual, his hair was all over the place. She ran gentle fingers through it and pressed a kiss to those full lips. "Well, I'm catching a few more Z's, so you can do whatever. I'm really tired. You have your plans, I have mine," she said and snuggled into his chest. Her gentle breathing told him she was already asleep again.

Damon watched her sleep for a while, before he dozed off again, himself. He remembered the human feeling of being dog-tired and wishing you could sleep. Was he interested in that feeling again? Maybe. He was still only 25, in actual, physical years, after all. He should have a lot of good years ahead of him. But that line of reasoning was creeping him out, so he cleared his mind and put his cheek against Elena's head, so he could smell her hair and he slept again.

* * *

Damon woke again, to a faint clicking noise. He looked around. Elena wasn't in the bedroom, but he knew she was in the house, somewhere. He pulled on his boxers and stretched. When he went into the den, she wasn't there, either. He heard the noise from the other bedroom and peeked inside. She had it set up as a makeshift office, with her computer on a desk and a comfortable looking sofa against the opposite wall. She was using her computer, and her fingers were flying across the keyboard. Her brow was furrowed as she typed, and he could see from the file's format, that it had to be a chapter in a book. Another vampire romance, he wondered?

He eased behind her and kissed her neck. "What'cha writing?" he purred in her ear.

"New chapter," she said and saved and closed the file.

"Don't stop on my account."

She turned the office chair to face him. "I want to give you my undivided attention. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yeah. Do you always write when you get up in the morning?"

"I had an idea in my head and wanted to get it down before it slipped away. That's the nature of writing," she explained.

"What idea was it?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "Nope. Nobody reads anything but the finished product except my editor. I'm weird about people seeing what I write. Call me temperamental."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Was it about me?"

This time, she laughed. "Damon, you're not gonna weasel it out of me, so stop trying. I've always been really funny about showing my work to other people, so it's not you. I don't even let Caroline or Bonnie read it. I might - _might_ \- bounce an idea off them, but I never let them read what I'm working on. Just my editor."

"Be that way, then," he said, a little snippy.

"Go feed. You're cranky this morning," she replied.

He glowered at her. "You haven't seen cranky yet," but he realized she was right and he went to warm up a couple of bags.

Elena gave Damon time to feed and feel better before she went into the kitchen. Picking at a cranky vampire was probably a good way to find herself on the menu. Unaccountably, her middle clenched at the idea of him biting her. She shook her head.

"I don't have any clothes here that will fit you," she said as she walked into the kitchen. "So if we go anywhere, you'll have to wear what you had on last night."

Damon had been sitting at the island, but he went to Elena and kissed her cheek and took her hands. "Sorry about that. You were right. I was really hungry. But, since you're much more appropriately dressed than I am, if you'll grab my keys and go open the trunk of my car, I keep a change of clothes in there."

She kissed him briefly. "Boy Scout motto, huh? 'Be prepared.' O.K. Just a sec." She slipped on a pair of flip flops and a jacket and went to the Camaro. It was made long before the advent of key fobs with trunk release buttons, so she had to actually open the compartment using the key. She saw a cardboard box containing a couple of quarts of oil, some power steering fluid, a funnel and a rag, a small tool box, a tire iron and lug wrench, and to the side, a small gym bag. She took it and slammed the trunk lid closed, remembering there wasn't a nice little "soft close" function on a '69 Camaro, either. The lid latched with a solid "thunk!" and she smiled, remembering her dad had a 1977 Ford Maverick that he loved. It was his first car and you really had to smack the trunk lid down to get it to close.

She went inside with the bag and heard the shower running, so she left it on her bed. She went back into the kitchen, started the Keurig warming up and fixed a bowl of cereal. As she ate, she thought about Damon and what he was, who he was, about last night - about everything. She wasn't sure where this was going. It was a little like being on one of those roller coasters, where you went into a tunnel and couldn't see where you were going, and you didn't know how long you'd be in the dark. And even when you got out of the tunnel, you still didn't really know where you were going, or how you were going to get there. It was an exercise in trust, and Elena really wasn't very good at it. Maybe she would have to improve in that department.

Damon was out of the shower and was toweling dry his damp hair when his phone rang. Stefan. God, but his timing had always been horrible. He picked up. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Hello to you, too." To his credit, Stefan didn't sound offended. He knew his brother.

"Blah, blah. What do you want, dear little brother?"

"I wanted to know if you've given any more thought to the package I sent to you."

"Thought about it, tossed it in a drawer. What do you want me to do?" Damon rolled his eyes. He would have had an extra bag of blood for breakfast and started on the bourbon early if he had known Stefan would be calling.

"I just want you to consider it."

"Baby brother, we're both safer like we are. Word gets out we're not vamps anymore, and might as well draw targets on both our backs."

"I guess you have a point, but still… Maybe we can work around it. Put the word out we were both killed. I don't know."

Damon was pacing in agitation, now. "Like what, some kind of vampire witness protection program? No. But if you do come up with a solution to being a target, and what we'll do, that actually has a snowball's chance in hell of working out, let me know. The cure isn't going anywhere. Buh-bye." He clicked off the call and tossed his phone on the bed. He rubbed his face briskly. Taking the cure had more ramifications than just mortality, and Damon wasn't ready to start thinking about all of the consequences - intended and unintended - of suddenly being human again. Only Stefan would do this to him.

A knock sounded on the door. "Can I come in?" Elena called.

He opened the door. "It's your house, babe," he said with a grin. "Not like _I_ have any modesty to protect."

Elena shook her head and went into her bathroom to brush her hair. She stopped when she saw Damon watching her intently. "What is it?"

"You have beautiful hair," he said.

"Thank you," she answered with a smile.

He was behind her suddenly, and took her hairbrush. "Let me?" he whispered in her ear.

"O.K.," she said. Damon took the brush and started bringing it through her hair in long strokes. Then, he put the brush down and ran his fingers through the length of her hair. He turned her and kissed her, his hands on her face. One hand went down to the small of her back and lower, where he cupped her rear and massaged it. He scooped her up into his arms and they were back on the bed, Damon still kissing her.

Elena sighed into his mouth, knowing she shouldn't let this happen. She still wasn't sure she needed to get this close to Damon Salvatore. But she couldn't not respond to him. She wanted him and she had been lonely for a long time. She sensed he had, too.

Damon had slipped Elena's top, shorts and underwear off before she could think. "I told you it was wasted effort to get dressed," he whispered and she giggled.

"But didn't you have fun taking off my clothes?" she teased.

"Absolutely," he agreed and kissed her again, finding the exact spot underneath her earlobe that made her squirm. She brought his lips to hers again, wondering if she would ever get to the point where she wouldn't want him to kiss her. She couldn't see that happening. She nudged his hips with hers, in an effort to speed things up a little. "Something you want, Elena?" he said, his voice amused.

"You, Damon. I want you inside me."

His laugh rumbled, which in turn, made Elena hotter. "Well, far be it from me to disappoint a lady," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. He felt her center; she was moist and ready for him. He pushed himself into her body and she sighed at the feeling. "Is that more like it?" he said.

"Yes. It's so, so good. You make me want you so bad, Damon. I love the way you feel."

"I love the way you feel, too. You're so hot and wet for me."

His tone was hoarse and Elena opened her eyes to see his face, eyes red, fangs out. She put her hands on his face and he closed his eyes. "Do you want to bite me?" she asked.

Damon buried his face in her neck. "I want to taste you. So, so much. I swear I'll make it feel good. Please," he rasped against her skin.

"O.K. But be careful, please," she whispered.

"I will. I promise I'll be careful." He started moving inside her, and Elena could feel him rub her button with one hand, helping her. She could feel her climax building, and just as she had felt it in her dreams, he licked the skin on her neck, nibbled it, kissed it, blew on it to raise the vein a little, and then, she felt a brief, sharp pain, and then bliss. Her climax hit hard and she dimly felt Damon spilling into her, too.

Damon could feel Elena's body start to tremble in orgasm and he prepared her skin for his bite, making sure there would be as little pain as possible. He bit into the tender skin and hit the vein, and her blood, warm, sweet and heady, flowed into his mouth. It was intensely delicious, and he pulled away reluctantly, before her heart rate changed. He looked at the twin punctures, and wanted very much to leave them as a warning to any other male that Elena Gilbert most assuredly belonged to _him_. But he couldn't. No one would understand. So, he nicked his tongue and licked his blood over the wounds to close them without leaving a mark behind. Well, a human couldn't see them, anyway. A vampire might, but there weren't too many of those in the Atlanta area, surprisingly enough.

Elena snuggled to Damon again and felt his lips ghosting over her shoulder, his hand on her arm, stroking the skin. "Nice to know you're not the roll over and go to sleep kind," Elena said, a smile in her voice.

He snickered. "A real man doesn't do that. That's for losers who don't know how to treat a woman. If I'm making the effort to sleep with a woman, I don't do it halfway. We both leave satisfied and sated, and for a woman, that means holding her and kissing her and all that romantic, mushy stuff." The twinkle in his eyes told Elena he actually enjoyed the mushy stuff.

"So I take it you have a certain pride in your - abilities," Elena said.

"You'd better believe it. Hasn't always been this way, but you learn a few things over the decades."

"I'll bet. Like how much of a stud you are, right?"

"I've been called that a few times," he said with a very wicked grin. He ran his hand down her hair. "And now your hair needs brushing again after all that."

Elena gave him a mock frown. "Well, I got shanghaied by this gorgeous guy who just insisted I have hot and heavy sex with him. Couldn't be helped." She grinned at him.

He laughed out loud at that, and Elena thought it was a wonderful sound. He rolled her to her back and kissed her neck and shoulders. He pulled back. "Have you had anything to eat?" he asked.

"Bowl of cereal while you showered. I'm good. Why?"

"I don't want you passing out on me. I'd rather do that myself by giving you a mind-blowing orgasm, not because you were hungry."

"Your concern for my welfare is touching, Damon. Really." Elena ran her hands down his back and they came to rest on his rear end. She pinched him.

"What was that for?"

"No man should have a butt that looks as good as yours does. Your looks border on illegal as it is. But I need to hush. You're conceited beyond words now." She amused herself by running her hands up and down his back.

"With good reason."

Elena brought his face to hers for a kiss. "I'll concede that point." His mouth sought hers again and he touched her once more. She felt him hardening against her thigh. "Are you always this horny?" she gasped against his neck.

"When I'm around you, pretty much," he answered, and continued touching her, his fingers finding the exact spots that made her roll her hips against his hands. "And I said I was keeping you here all day." With that, he crawled up her body and entered her again. His strokes were slow and deep, and Elena clasped her legs around him, to pull him closer to her. Damon was taking his time, making sure Elena was getting what she needed from this. When he felt her climax start, as she clenched him inside, he sped up and found his release, too. Once more sated, they both fell asleep, holding each other close.

* * *

When they were finally up and dressed, it was well into the afternoon, and they were eating vegetable soup Elena had made a couple of weeks before and put into the freezer.

"You said you had an event come up unexpectedly? So I don't guess I'll be hearing much from you this week," Damon said.

"Unfortunately, not. I'll be working late, I'm sure. And worn out when I get home."

He reached across the table to take her hand. "Can I at least call you to make sure you made it home all right?"

"Sure. Just don't be offended if I fall asleep while I'm on the phone."

He smiled at her. "Not a chance." He rubbed her hand. "It's been a great weekend, sweetheart. I love spending time with you."

"Thanks. Same here. What do you do all day all by yourself in that house in Rome?"

"Watch more TV than I ought to. But I read a lot. I do a fair amount of research for people, on a contract basis. I'm good at it. I don't really need the money, but it's something I can do without having to deal with the people personally."

"What kind of research?"

He shrugged. "Anything, really. I do a lot of patent research. I can access all the records online, so I don't usually have to leave the house. I research property and land records. That can get a little more detailed, and I sometimes have to go to the county where the land records are filed to see the originals, so that's more detailed, but it's interesting. I'm good at putting puzzles together, and most of what people ask me to do is put together a big puzzle. One of the perks of being a vampire is I have very, very good recall, so I remember what I've read. Sometimes, something I run across in another project entirely can help me in a current one."

"That does sound interesting. I may have to hire you the next time I need some research for a book."

Damon grinned at her. "For you, babe, it's free. I won't charge you a dime."

"Thanks," she answered.

Damon and Elena were paying only vague attention to the movie on TV. Mostly, she was enjoying sitting in his lap and kissing him. Suddenly, there was a noise at the front door and Caroline peeked around the door. "Knock, knock! I brought Chinese and we can talk about the Gatlins' soiree on Friday!" She saw Damon and Elena cuddled on the sofa. "OH! Well, looks like I barged in. Sorry about that. Hi Damon. Nice to see you again," she said, taking the food into the kitchen. Caroline took stock. Soup bowls in the sink, which meant Elena hadn't felt like cooking, but had thawed out soup. Damon had on jeans and a T-shirt, but he was barefoot. So was Elena, and she was kicked back in yoga pants and a tank top. _And_ they were wrapped around each other like they were surgically attached. That meant one thing: Damon spent the night. Not that Caroline could blame Elena, and she was an adult, but the blonde knew Elena wasn't normally swayed by looks, especially since Mason blew out of town, which had been nothing but a relief, except for Elena's bank account.

By the time she got back into the den, Damon was putting his boots on and was getting ready to leave. "I didn't mean to run you off, Damon. Really," Caroline said.

"No, not at all. I know you two need to get your heads together over this event. Not my strong suit, so I'll go on. See you later." He put his jacket on and Elena handed him his gym bag. She walked outside with him to his car. He took her face in his hands. "It's been a great weekend. I'll call. And you call me if you need anything, O.K.?"

"O.K." She kissed him again until he backed away.

"You're too sexy to be doing that to me out in your front yard. I'll see you."

"All right. Drive safe."

"I will." One more kiss, and he was in the car and gone. Elena watched until the taillights faded into the late afternoon light and she went inside. Before Caroline could say a word, Elena held up her hand. "I had a _great_ weekend. Can we leave it at that and save the mother hen lectures for another time?"

Caroline shook her head. "I guess. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Elena unconsciously touched the place where Damon bit her. "I hope so too, but it's fun. And fun has been in short supply lately. So let's get to grips with the Gatlin thing. Do we have a head count yet?"

"We do, and I meant to tell you. Mrs. Gatlin said since we were willing to take it on at such short notice, she's inviting us as guests - and we can bring a date! Guess I know who'll be on your arm. Bet he's devastating in a suit. So you'll need to find a dress between now and then. I don't know who in the world I'll take, but I'll find someone."

"Wait a minute. Jeremy's coming home this weekend. He's coming in on Thursday. I can call him and tell him to bring his dress blues and he can be your date," Elena suggested.

"Oh, you're a lifesaver! That would be perfect. Jeremy looks so cute in his uniform, anyway. That will be great!"

They continued to plan the event and Elena made a mental note to tell Damon. She supposed he wouldn't mind taking her. But she would ask him. If he couldn't, she guessed Jeremy would just have two dates.

* * *

Damon was actually feeling reasonably charitable toward the world in general when he got home. That's probably why he didn't immediately stake the woman waiting at her car at the curb.

"Damon! Long time, no see, sweetheart," she called.

Damon closed his eyes and walked around the hood of his car. "Katherine. How not delightful to see you," he said as he looked at the woman. It was odd. She and Elena looked enough alike to be sisters. Both had long brown hair and big brown eyes. Katherine, however, had a hardness about her face that was completely different from the soft sweetness in Elena's face. "What do you want?"

"Damon, who said I want anything? You're so suspicious."

"Damn right I am. Spill it, Katherine. I need to feed and I'm getting really short on patience."

She immediately sped to him and rubbed her black-clad body against his. "Would you like a dinner companion?" she purred.

He pushed her away. "No thanks. I like to be able to digest my blood in peace. Once more, Katherine. What do you want? Money?"

"Now that you mention it, I am running a little short…"

"I knew it. All right. Come in and I'll write you a check. Ten thousand enough to keep you out of my hair?" He opened the door and she followed behind him.

"You're always so generous, Damon," she said.

"Anything to keep you far away," he answered. "But next time, put the touch on Stefan. This well is running dry." He found his checkbook and wrote the check, signed it with a flourish and handed to her. "You've got what you came for. Now leave." At that moment, Damon's cell rang. Katherine was on top of it immediately.

"Elena?" she said in nasty glee. "Who's Elena? Does she know about you? About us?" To his horror, she answered the phone. "Damon's phone. Helllooo, Elena. This is Katherine."

"What? Where's Damon?" Elena spluttered. _That_ Katherine? Why was _she_ answering Damon's phone? "Let me speak to Damon!" she said.

"No, I don't think so," Katherine said and gave the phone a toss.

Damon caught it and said quickly, "I'll explain everything," before Katherine snatched it from him - but not before he put it on speakerphone. He was going to get rid of this woman so Elena could hear it.

"Now then. Where were we?" Katherine flipped Damon to the floor and sat astride him. "My sweet, innocent Damon. I've missed you, baby," she hummed.

"You have. Too bad the feeling isn't mutual. That kind of passed when it dawned on me that I was your sex toy and you didn't give a damn about me." His tone was blue steel.

"You're so wrong," Katherine said. "I couldn't have Stefan without having you, too. You're both delicious."

Elena could hear the whole exchange. Katherine was disgusting. She could hear the rage in Damon's voice. Thank the Lord Caroline had gone home. She would be freaking out.

Damon somehow pushed Katherine off his hips and managed to slam her against the wall. "If you need some Salvatore cock that bad, go find Stefan. He'll be glad to scratch your itch. I'm done. Now take the check and GET OUT!" he roared. He threw her out the door and locked it behind her. He knew she could burst through the door if she wanted to, but he didn't think she would. She had money. And sure enough, he heard her car start and she peeled out of the neighborhood. He would like to call the cops on her, but she would probably just attack them and feed and leave the body. Didn't need that happening. He found his phone. "Elena? God, I'm so sorry about that. She was waiting on me. She wanted money and I gave it to her to get her gone. But she's gone, now. I don't think she'll track you, but don't invite anyone in, O.K.?"

"I won't, Damon. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just pissed off." His voice softened. "I know you need to get to bed. I'll see you in your dreams."

"All right. You sure everything is good?"

"Now that I know you're not pissed at me, everything is very good. Off to bed with you now. Can't dream about me until you're actually asleep."

She giggled. "True. Good night, Damon."

"Good night, Elena." He ended the call. Dammit. WHY did Katherine have to show up? He was afraid he hadn't seen the last of her, though. Anything to stir something up. The woman was a cosmic troublemaker. At least Elena wasn't mad at him. That was something.

Damon fed heavily and went to bed, worn out mentally. Dealing with Katherine did that to him.

Elena went to sleep, wanting nothing more than to feel Damon's arms around her, but hoping she would, indeed, dream about him.


	6. Chapter 6: Designer Plans

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews, follows and faves! I know I say that all the time, but I do mean it. So we get a little plot, and maybe a little more insight into our characters. I know I have a habit of having Damon buy stuff for his lady loves, but it's fun to write. Keep the reviews coming! PLEASE! They really do help keep me motivated. Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Designer Plans**

"We're never taking on an event this size in four days again, Care. Never!" Elena said firmly. She had been in the office since seven that morning.

"I agree. But the commission on a $40K event? That's a lot of cash to pass up, El. Seriously."

"I know, I know. But if one of us drops dead from stress, it's a zero sum proposition, right?"

"Right. Tell you what. Let's hit the Sitar's buffet and take a long lunch before we get back to the craziness, all right?" Caroline suggested.

"Sounds great. I could definitely stand some tikka masala and korma right now. I hope they have the galub jamun," she said wistfully. She loved the honey-soaked sweets. Her phone rang. It was Damon. Well, she had intended to call him about Friday, anyway. "Hey, hon. What's up?" she said.

"Are you free for lunch?"

"You're in Atlanta? Again?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, after last night, I felt like I wanted to see you."

"Caroline and I were going to take a long lunch at Sitar and gorge on the buffet. You can meet us there."

"Just so happens I'm outside your building. Need a lift?"

"Gracious, Damon. We were going to walk. It's only a couple of blocks. And we wanted to get outside since it's a nice day."

"I'll walk with you, if that's all right."

Caroline was saying, "Ask him! _Ask_ him!" in a loud whisper.

Elena nodded. "Sure it is. Oh, Mrs. Gatlin, the lady who's throwing this party on Friday is thanking Caroline and me by inviting us as guests, and I need a date. Who should I ask, do you think?" she said, teasing, then said, "Oh! Jeremy's coming to visit this weekend. I'll just go with him. He cleans up pretty well."

"Bet I clean up better than your brother," Damon purred, sending tingles to Elena's toes.

"Really? You mean _you'd_ like to be my date? How nice! The thought never occurred to me!" Her tone was all innocence, and Caroline was laughing silently.

"Elena Gilbert, you are a tease," he said darkly.

"Who _me_? Never. Nooo. Not me." She was relaying his words to Caroline and they were both laughing.

"Don't tease a vampire, Elena. It's not healthy." Damon's tone was a little menacing.

"Oh c'mon, hon. I wasn't teasing to be mean. You have to know I wasn't gonna ask anybody but you. Do something about the cranky, how about it?"

He got her reference. Maybe he did need a little extra blood. "O.K. I'll see you down here in ten minutes or so then?"

"About that. See ya." She clicked off the call and chuckled. "Apparently, there are some things you can't tease Damon about."

"Don't you think that's a little odd?" Caroline asked.

"Not really. I guess you just don't challenge the manhood. You know, he's pretty badass and he doesn't much like it when anybody pokes the _machismo_. He'd better get used to it if he's dating me, though. It's fun to pick at him, and Lord knows he teases me. He'll learn I'll give as good as I get."

"Girl power!" Caroline said, as she and Elena bumped fists and laughed.

* * *

Damon had to admit the ladies made a lovely picture as they came out of the office building. Caroline wore a mint green twinset and dark slacks. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she even wore pearls. Damon grinned at that. Elena wore a tailored cotton dress in coral. It tied at the neck and the skirt flared out a little. It reminded Damon of the dresses the girls wore in the late 1950s. Her hair was in a high ponytail. He fed the parking meter another couple of dollars and smiled as they approached.

"Hi Caroline," he said and then to Elena, "Hey sugar." He kissed her cheek, figuring she wouldn't want him messing with her lipstick. "You ladies are gorgeous." He offered an arm to each and they started down the street. Both women were very aware of the looks they got from the females passing by. When they got to the restaurant, he opened the door and allowed them to precede him inside.

"Such a gentleman!" Caroline exclaimed. "I don't remember the last time a guy opened a door for me."

Damon grinned at her. "Mother would have had a fit if I didn't. She insisted Stefan and I have good manners. Even if we don't always use them. And Jincey would've beaten us half to death. She was our housekeeper. Even now, when my manners lapse in front of a lady, I still kind of look around to make sure she's not there." Elena chuckled, knowing how long ago he was talking about.

"Well, _I_ think it's very, very nice, for a change," Caroline said. They were seated, and waited for the server to bring their water and silverware. "And you're a neat dresser. I get so tired of seeing guys my age slouch around looking like unmade beds. Have a little self-respect, for crying out loud!" She started for the buffet and Damon gave Elena a wry look.

"Yes, she's always like this, but she's my best friend, so deal."

"I will," he murmured.

"And get ready to watch me pig out. I don't hold back at this place. And yay! Galub jamun. Have to save room for that. "

Damon leaned over and whispered in her ear, "One day, I'll have some at the house and I'll feed them to you."

Heat coursed through Elena's veins, but she said, "I can manage to eat them by myself."

"Not if you're tied to my bed. And then," his voice dropped even lower. "You can lick the syrup from my fingers."

Elena swallowed. "You. Are. Evil," she said.

"Are you just now figuring that out?" he replied pleasantly.

"I definitely need extra korma today," she said, and put a large serving on her plate, along with basmati rice and the onion naan.

Damon was amused at the amount of food the girls consumed, but it was nice to be around people who actually knew a little something about food not from their home region. After they finished, he said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to wash my hands. That syrup is sticky. Gets everywhere," and here he shot a heated look at Elena, who just smiled.

When he was in the bathroom, Caroline said, "What were that look and all that whispering about?" Elena repeated his words and her friend's mouth fell open. "Why that - that - pervert!"

"It's not perverted. Just a tiny bit kinky," Elena snickered.

Caroline conceded the point. "Yeah, I know. Trouble is, with those eyes, he could talk you into nearly anything. Whips, chains. Spanking. He just has the look of a man who's tried _everything_. At least once. And enjoyed most of it."

"I'd agree with that assessment," Elena said. "But shush. He has ears like a lynx. He hears everything." Naturally, she didn't elaborate on why, but Damon grinned to himself. He caught Caroline's statement and it had him chuckling inwardly. She was much, much sharper than she appeared. But Elena had told him that.

They walked back to the office building and Damon was relieved there was still time on the parking meter. He didn't want to have to deal with a ticket for something like this.

"I need to talk to Damon a second, Caroline. I'll be up in a minute," Elena said.

"All right. Thanks for lunch, Damon. That was nice of you. See you later."

"Have a good one," he answered. "Let's sit in the car for a little privacy, anyway."

"Good idea."

She got in the car and when Damon did, he said, "I wasn't expecting to see Katherine last night. She was waiting on me when I got home, the bitch."

"Well, I didn't think you sent her an engraved invitation," Elena answered.

Damon grinned and actually looked a little relieved. "Not hardly. She's been known to show up when she needs money, though. Elijah must have kicked her out of New Orleans again. That's usually when she comes sniffing around, is when he's had enough of her stirring up trouble there. Hopefully, it'll be a while before we see her again. But I told her even before you called, that she should ask Stefan the next time. I'm tired of giving her money just because she spends it like water and won't save or invest any of it."

"So not only is she a heartless turbo-bitch, but she's also a gold digger. Nice."

Damon laughed. "Let's say she's lazy. Well, I say that. She will work harder to not have to work than most people do at a regular job. Not like she could ever hold down a job. The place would be chaos in a week. She's a cosmic troublemaker. She's not happy unless everyone around her is miserable and caught up in some kind of drama. I wish Klaus had staked her when he had the chance."

"Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Old, old vampire. One of the Originals. She's been on the run from him for centuries. But she can't lie low for very long, like I said. She has to cause trouble, so you just follow the trail of destruction, and she's bound to be at the end of it. Inevitable."

"Yeah, the Mystic Falls Archives weren't very complimentary, for sure."

"Probably the truest accounts in those dusty old records are the ones about Katherine. They couldn't print the worst of the things she did. No one would have believed it. But I'll need a double bourbon if we keep discussing her. What about this thing Friday night?"

Elena grinned at him. "Just that Caroline and I are invited. Actually, she and Jeremy are going together. They're friends and Jeremy owes me a couple of favors. So he's taking her. Suit and tie will be fine. I'm not even going to ask if you own a suit. I know you do."

He grinned at her. "I have several. Are we thinking Armani, Versace, Dior? They're all in the closet."

Elena's eyes widened. "Pick one. I'm sure any of them will be great. I'll be honest and tell you that I won't be able to tell the difference." She laughed.

"So what are you wearing?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I'll shop my closet, I guess." She shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. You'll still be the most beautiful woman in the room," Damon answered with a grin.

"Oh, you. But thanks. Guess I'd better get back upstairs. Wouldn't want Caroline to have a cow."

He laughed. "No, that would definitely not be good. Especially since it would be my fault." He leaned over to kiss Elena. "I'll see you Friday. What time?"

She leaned into his lips, wishing they had all afternoon. "Maybe five-thirty? It starts at six."

"I'll be there," he said, and nuzzled her neck.

"Good Lord. Let me get out of this car before they arrest us for public indecency," she said, and before Damon could even come up with a snarky comment, she was out of the car. She waved at him and went inside.

He shook his head. "That woman is gonna kill me for sure," he muttered as he pulled out of his parking space and headed for home.

Elena was glad she had eaten such a large lunch, because by the time she got home, she was so worn out, she just wanted to go to bed. She had been on the phone and online all day. When she finally got home, she remembered to text Damon. "Home safely. Worn out. Good night."

Damon saw her text and smiled. She really did work hard.

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday were exactly the same. Elena and Caroline were both swamped with work. They were badgering the caterers, harassing the set up company and having a back and forth yelling match with the band Mrs. Gatlin wanted to hire.

"Listen. This will be the highest paying gig you'll probably get this year," Elena was telling the lead singer. "Why are you squalling about having to wear sleeves long enough to cover your X-rated tats? She's not asking you to rent a tux, just to wear sleeves, for crying out loud! What's the big deal?"

Caroline watched as Elena sank her head to the desk in defeat, phone still at her ear. "Well, I've had enough of _this_!" she said, and grabbed Elena's phone. "Listen here. If the band doesn't want the gig, we have other people we can hire. There are at _least_ twenty bands in this town that would jump at the chance to play one of Linda Gatlin's parties! In case you don't know, there will be some fairly prominent people there in the entertainment industry, and you could be screwing up a chance to get someone to hear your music, just because you want to be Billy Badass and not wear sleeves! So, we'll just call Blind Justice and offer them the gig! And _you_ can tell the rest of the band how you screwed them each out of a $500 paycheck, O.K.?" A short pause. "Oh, hell yes, I'll call Blind Justice! I don't have to put up with their artistic temperament, damn the man attitude! They're a great band and would actually be glad to get the gig!" More silence. Elena was shaking her head at Caroline. Sometimes, she was just too nice. Caroline would twist the knife in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, I thought that would wake you up. Yes, you can wear black, as long as the sleeves cover up those Fangoria-worthy doodles on your skin that you call art! Oh, I can insult your lifestyle choices all I want to. I'm hiring you and I'll be the one to make sure you get your check! And it's not even like it's your band! I just couldn't get ahold of Jack. Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Just make sure you have sleeves on or your band is going to be short a lead singer. Jack and the guys can just play instrumentals all night. No, I'm not bluffing. I'll see you Friday at four, sharp. Yeah, you too." Caroline clicked off the call and handed Elena's phone to her.

Elena laughed. "Thanks. You're so much better at that than I am."

"Well, that jackass gave me a headache with his attitude." Caroline sighed and looked at her watch. "It's four-thirty. Let's call it a day. I'm the early bird tomorrow so I'll be here about six. Have you heard from Jeremy?"

"Yeah, he said he'd be here by five, if his flight leaves on time. He said he could catch a ride to my place with a buddy, so I'm guessing six or so. He said he had his blues pressed and ready to go," she answered with a grin.

"That's my boy!" Caroline exclaimed. "I love that kid. Even if he's not really a kid anymore. So, have you worked out the details with Mr. Wonderful?"

"Yeah, except what I'm wearing. I just don't have that much. I guess I'll go to Macy's and see what they've got. Otherwise, I guess it'll be that navy blue sheath. It's a hundred years old, but it still fits and it looks nice."

"I'm going to Lenox Square this afternoon. I'll look around and if I see something, I'll text you a photo, and if you like it, I'll get it and you can pay me. How about that?"

Elena nodded. "Suits me. I just want to go home and go to bed. Even if it is four-thirty. I'm hitting a drive-through for some tasty junk food, going home, maybe watch some mindless TV while I eat, and then bedtime!"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"O.K."

When Elena got home, she saw a large box sitting on the porch. What the…? She looked at it, and then, recognized the handwriting. Damon. What was he up to, now? She carried the box inside and unwrapped it. Inside were two more boxes. One had a Dolce and Gabbana label, while a smaller shoebox had the Jimmy Choo logo. That stinker. What had he bought?

She opened the Jimmy Choo box and found a pair of strappy jeweled sandals inside. Then, when she opened the D&G box, she nearly fainted. Inside was a navy lace dress with a flounced bottom, the most adorable clutch she had ever seen, and earrings and a necklace to match the clutch. Good Lord. Elena wasn't sure it was right that a man knew so very much about how to shop for women's clothes. She suddenly wasn't nearly as tired and flew to try on the dress and shoes. When she looked at herself, she had to shake her head. Couture really was a whole different world. How had he gotten this stuff so quickly? He was Damon. That kind of explained it, right there.

Her phone beeped. Well, speak of the devil, and his blue-eyed imp appeared. Although Damon was a little too big and too aggressive to be a true imp. " _Did you get the box?"_ he texted.

" _Yep,"_ she replied.

" _Do you like it and does everything fit?"_

" _Everything is beautiful and fits. You didn't have to do this, though."_

There wasn't an immediate reply, and Elena could almost count the seconds until her phone rang and his name popped up.

As soon as she answered, he said, "I wanted to do it. I don't often get the opportunity to spend money on a beautiful woman."

"Thank you. But I did have something I could wear," she said.

"I'm sure you did. But every woman deserves at least one designer dress in her lifetime." He would give her a closet full if she would allow him.

"You're very sweet, Damon. Thanks."

"I'm not sweet. I'm trying to turn your head with beautiful clothes, sincere compliments and mind-blowing sex," he said. "Don't you know the worst thing you can call a man is 'sweet'? Really, Elena," but his voice was teasing.

"Well, as long as the compliments are sincere, I'll live with it," she answered.

"They are _definitely_ sincere. Are you tired? You're home early."

"Worn slap out. I told Caroline I'm going to eat my hamburger, watch something stupid on TV that doesn't require any brainpower and then I'm going to bed. Do you have any research contracts this week?"

"Only a land grant search from the 1700s. That was my main reason for being in town on Monday. I had to hit the land records office at the Capitol. But I still wanted to join you for lunch."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Maybe. I'll have to take a closer look at the records. These land records can turn up odd things. But we'll see. Don't you stay up too late watching TV."

Elena laughed. "Don't worry about that. It'll be a job staying awake long enough to eat my supper. Good night, hon."

"Good night, Elena. Sweet dreams," he purred and ended the call.

Elena hung her dress up. "Wow. A real designer dress. Caroline's gonna have a cow for sure, this time. Kittens too, maybe." She laughed out loud.

* * *

About 4:45 the next day, Elena got a text from Jeremy saying he had landed safely and would be on his way to her house. "Hey Care, Jeremy's on his way in. I want to be at the house when he gets there, so can you handle the rest?"

"Oh sure. You've worked like a slave today, so go ahead. Because we are so awesome, just a few loose ends to tie up!" she crowed.

"Good deal. See you in the morning. My early day tomorrow. Jeremy and I can go to breakfast and then I'll be here by 6:30 or so."

"Allrighty. Go on then."

"Good night!" Elena called over her shoulder. About the time she got in her car, Damon called.

"Did your brother get here safely?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's on his way to my place. We were going to get some dinner and then crash."

"Would you both like to meet me somewhere? Or I could just meet you at your house. I'm in Marietta, already. More research."

"Seriously? Or is that just your cover story for being a stalker boyfriend?" She was afraid that might push Damon's buttons a little too hard, but he just snickered.

"No. Just that the Cobb County Archives have some things the state land office doesn't. It's been helpful. Thought I'd take a chance that you hadn't eaten yet. I'd like to meet your brother, unless you're keeping me a secret or something."

Elena thought she detected a little hurt in his voice at the end. "Of course you're not a secret. Caroline Forbes knows about you. This means _nothing_ is secret." She laughed. "I haven't talked to Jeremy in a month probably, except by email, so he doesn't know yet, but I'll tell him before you get to the house. I'll give him the whole thing, except for your unusual, um, dietary habits. O.K.?"

"O.K. I'll see you at your place, then."

Elena reflected on the fact that, in spite of Damon's slightly calloused exterior, that he could be hurt easily and deeply. He just didn't show it. So she knew she needed to be extra careful of his feelings. She didn't want him to feel like she was ashamed of him or something. As if any woman with any sense would feel ashamed of being seen with Damon Salvatore! He was definitely one of the best looking men she had ever seen. Period. Competition was for second place.

Jeremy was waiting on her when she pulled into the drive. She ran to him. "Jer! How are you, sweetie?" She hugged him.

"I'm fine, sis."

"How long have you been sitting on the porch?"

"Ten minutes, tops. Rob just left. Not like it's freezing cold, though. How are you?"

She unlocked the door and motioned him inside. "I'm good. Tired. I told you about this event. It's been a nightmare. I told Caroline we were never taking on another event this size on such short notice, no matter how much we got paid. It just isn't worth the hassle. But I'm so glad to see you! How have you been?"

"I'm good. It's been a slow week for us, so I actually got a little down time." He collapsed on the sofa.

"That's great. I need to tell you something, though." She sat in the recliner.

"What is it, or rather, who is it?" Jeremy asked with a grin.

She laughed. "I never could keep a poker face around you. It's a who. His name is Damon and I've been seeing him for a couple of weeks. He lives in Rome."

"That's a hike."

"He doesn't mind. He likes to drive. He saw me on 'Good Morning Atlanta' talking about my books and contacted me."

"So he likes to read romance? That's weird."

"Hush. No, he offered to help me do some research. We just hit it off."

"From the look on your face, I'd say you did. How old is he?"

Oooh. Toughie. Well, he looked older than his 25 human years. "He's thirty. Just a couple of years younger than I am."

"And he has a job, so he won't be interested in your money."

"He does contract research work, but he's independently wealthy," she explained.

"Sounds good. Is he from Georgia?" Elena knew Jeremy would want to know everything, and he didn't disappoint her.

"No, he's from Virginia, too. Mystic Falls. You know, that little town just north of Fell's Church." It was about 20 miles from the small town where they grew up.

"Oh yeah."

"And he's coming over to have dinner with us. I think he wants to get the meet the family thing out of the way," Elena explained.

Jeremy nodded. "So, are you like, falling for this guy or what?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Jer! C'mon! I've just been seeing him for a couple of weeks!"

"Sis, guys don't drive 60 miles to see a woman unless they're really interested. Has he slept over?"

"Nunya!" Which was Gilbert parlance for "None of your business."

Jeremy grinned. "Which means he has. Hey!" he said, seeing the expression on his sister's face, "You're consenting adults. You two want to do the horizontal bop, it's cool with me. Just don't give him your bank account number."

"Jeremy David Gilbert!" Elena said, outraged.

"Chill out, sis. It's not like I'm gonna _ask_ him." Jeremy was clearly enjoying making his sister squirm. He didn't get many opportunities.

"You are the most impossible little brother ever born!"

"Good thing you love me so much then, isn't it?" He grinned.

"You'd better believe it. Otherwise, the Air Force would be looking for a body," she harrumphed.

Damon was getting a kick out of the conversation. He had been standing on Elena's porch for about five minutes, and of course, could hear everything they were saying. But, it sounded like Jeremy wasn't upset about his presence in Elena's life, which made everything much easier. He rang the doorbell.

Elena stood and pointed her finger at her brother in the universal " _You'd better behave!"_ gesture. He smirked. Lord, it was like dealing with Damon. At least she could smack Jeremy. She opened the door. "Hey, Damon. Come on in." As he walked in, Jeremy stood. "Damon, this is my brother, Jeremy. Jer, this is Damon Salvatore."

They shook hands and Damon looked Jeremy over. His hair was lighter in color than Elena's, but they both had big brown eyes, and their faces had a similar shape. Definitely a family resemblance. Jeremy was about his height, with a slightly larger build, but then again, he was in the military. "Nice to meet you, Jeremy," Damon said. "Elena's told me about you."

"Don't believe it, whatever it was," he said with a laugh. "I think it's the older sister's job to remember as many embarrassing stories as possible."

Damon laughed. "Older siblings in general. Keeps you little ones in your place."

It was Jeremy's turn to roll his eyes. "Elena says the same thing." He was observing Damon. Interesting looking guy. Jeremy liked girls all the way, but he could see how a girl could fall hard for this guy. Sharp dresser, put together, and yeah, very good looking. Like a male model or something. "Hey, let me change clothes before we eat," he said. "I've been riding a transport and they're not exactly jetliners. Be right back." He went into the bedroom to change and Elena and Damon sat on the sofa.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I am so tired," she said. Damon put his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled to him. She was asleep almost immediately. Jeremy came out of the bedroom about 10 minutes later and saw his sister, sound asleep on the sofa.

"For real? She always could go to sleep at the drop of a hat."

Damon grinned at him and dug out his wallet. "Here. You mind going to grab something for us? She's beat and I don't want to wake her up." He took out a couple of folded bills and handed them to Jeremy.

"Thanks, man. I'll just get her keys. Anything in particular you like? Or don't like?"

"If you bring it, I'll eat it," Damon said.

"O.K. Back in a few, then." He left.

* * *

Damon looked fondly at Elena, her head pillowed on her chest, just as if they slept that way every night. She was snoring softly and he grinned and shifted so she would be more comfortable. He stroked her hair and for the first time, seriously considered what it would mean to be human. He could have a real relationship with Elena. They could get married, have a life - maybe children. Children. There was a thought. He imagined holding a little girl who looked just like Elena, chasing a son whose eyes were the same summer blue as his. He rarely allowed himself the luxury of indulging in those kinds of daydreams. Figuring he had at least 20 minutes or so before Jeremy got back, he closed his eyes and slipped into Elena's dream.

She was in the office again. She looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you away from all this," he said, and the scene changed, and they were in a park in Rome where he liked to go. He took a chance and said, "I think our daughter is awake."

Elena turned to see a blanket and a punkin seat on it. She went to pick up the fussy child, who immediately hushed. "Do we have a daughter?"

"Right now, sure."

"And a son, too, apparently," she said, watching as a chubby-legged boy tackled Damon's legs. Damon swung the child up into his arms and looked at himself when he was that age. He put the boy on his shoulders and he and Elena and the little girl walked contentedly through the park. God, but it seemed so real, so wonderful.

The image faded out and he opened his eyes to see Elena looking up at him. "How did you do that?"

"Perks of the condition," he said.

"Is that what you really want, Damon? A family?"

"I've thought about it. Not that it's really possible, but it doesn't mean it doesn't cross my mind once in a while."

Elena smiled a little sadly. "And you'd want that family with me?"

He kissed the top of her head. "It's not the worst thought in the world. You'd make a great mom."

"That's a really nice thing to say, Damon. I think you'd be a pretty good dad, too."

"Me? I doubt it, but it's a nice fantasy." He stroked her hair.

Elena felt tremendous sadness for Damon. He had been forced to give up everything that most people valued, and for what? For a completely selfish woman who had no interest in him except for his body, but was willing to make him a virtual slave so she could have it. Horrible person. She reached up to kiss his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, although he knew.

"Just 'cause."

He smiled. "Jeremy's gone to get us some dinner."

"You're brave. No telling what he'll come back with."

Damon chuckled. "I'm willing to take the risk. You're tuckered out."

She sighed. "I am. And I still have that party to get through tomorrow night. I'm gonna need a hit of speed to get through it, I'm so tired."

"I'll give you a hit of the best vamp blood in Georgia. Perk you right up," he said.

"Really? I just thought it healed."

"Does lots of things." He cocked his head. "Jeremy's back. I'll open the door for him." He suited actions to words and Jeremy came in, carrying bags and a couple of boxes.

"You went to Vittone's, didn't you?" Elena said.

"Of course. They've got the best eggplant parmesan and I know you love it."

"Awesome! Thanks Jer," she said, and ruffled his hair.

"Here's your change, Damon," Jeremy held out the money.

"Keep it. Call it a delivery fee." He grinned.

"Thanks!"

Damon enjoyed watching Elena eat and interact with Jeremy. They loved needling each other, which explained why she liked to pick at him so much. It was one of her ways of showing affection. So, he decided very privately to be more laid back about her teasing. He knew he could be a little prickly.

"Elena, Damon's gonna think he's dating a garbage disposal if you keep on eating like that!" Jeremy said.

"Shut up. _You_ might as well unhinge your jaw like a snake to eat. Glutton."

Damon chuckled. "I like a girl with a healthy appetite. Nothing more depressing than taking a woman out on a date, going to a nice restaurant and she eats one bite of everything, declares she's full and leaves fifty bucks' worth of food on the plate. Drives me crazy."

"No worries about that with Elena. She's a plate-cleaner."

"You're dead, little Gilbert," Elena replied. "Dead, dead, dead."

"I've heard the wind blow before," he shot back.

"Hey kids, settle down," Damon said, laughing.

After dinner, Damon helped clear the table. "I need to go on. You're tired and have a big day tomorrow," he said to Elena.

"O.K. Wish you could stay," she murmured.

"Me too, but my clothes are at home."

"So is it going to be Armani, Versace or Dior?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. I'll have to decide which one I'll be the hottest in," and he smirked at her.

She reached up to whisper in his ear, "You're hottest in your birthday suit," and she could swear a faint wash of pink tinged his cheeks and ears.

He gave her a sidelong look. "You are a very bad girl."

"You'd better believe it. Wanna punish me?" Her tone was pure devilment.

Damon took a deep breath. "Remember what I said about teasing a vampire? Stop it."

Elena gave him a toothy grin. "O.K. I'll be good."

Dammit, everything she said went right to his groin. "You try me, sweetheart," he said.

As they walked outside, Damon spoke pleasantly to Jeremy and when he and Elena got to his car, he took her in his arms for a hot, delicious kiss. "You were pushing my control in there, sugar," he breathed.

"Sorry. You push mine, too, though. I think it's safe to say we push each others' buttons in a pretty major kind of way."

"Ya think?" he laughed softly and pressed his forehead to hers. He kissed her again. "I need to leave or I won't get away tonight, and if you're going with the best looking guy in Atlanta tomorrow night, I need to go home."

She laughed. "Conceited," and she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Good night, Damon. Drive safely."

"Always. Don't stay up late talking to Jeremy. You need rest. That's an order."

"Yes sir," she said and flipped a mock salute, which made him snicker.

He kissed her once more. "Good night," he said and he got in the car and left.

Elena went back inside and locked the door and set the security alarm.

"You've got it bad for that guy," Jeremy said.

"What makes you think that?"

"That big ol' goofy grin on your face. And I know you were playing footsie with him under the table at dinner. You can hardly keep your hands off him."

"Shut up, little Gilbert," she retorted.

"O.K. But you've still got it bad for him. Is the daybed in the office made up?"

"Of course. And soap and towels are in the other bathroom."

"All right." Jeremy hugged his sister. "Night, Elena. It's good to be here."

"'Night, Jer. I'm glad to have you here," she said.

Elena brushed her hair in her bathroom and thought about the dream Damon stepped into. He would like to have a family - and with her. That was a huge concept to wrap her brain around. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Very good, on the one hand. Sorrow for Damon, on the other hand. It could never happen and that was just so sad. He had been dealt a bad hand in many ways. He did very well, all things considered, but she wished there was a way he could have some of the human experiences he wanted - like children. Maybe one day, she thought.

As she lay down, she said softly, "Stay out of my head tonight, Damon. I need to sleep, not have sexy dreams about you." She could swear she heard him chuckle, just as she dropped off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Wicked Games

**A/N: As always, first, thanks go to those who reviewed, faved and followed! If you haven't left a review, please do so! I appreciate them so much!**

 **We tickle the dark side, here, just a little. But rest assured, there are some places I don't go. The lemons get pretty M here, though, even though they're still sweet. References to seriously kinky stuff by Katherine. No descriptions, though (one of those places I don't go). Please review, and enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Wicked Games**

"Are we done? Finally?" Elena leaned back in her office chair.

"Yep, I think that officially ties up the last loose end," Caroline answered. "It's two o'clock. Not bad. Not bad at all. If we didn't have to be back at six, I'd say let's go to Pueblas and get the largest margarita pitcher they have. But I wouldn't recover from that so soon."

Elena groaned as she stretched. "Maybe tomorrow night. I'd love to drink myself insensible after this week. Who's gonna babysit the band while they set up?"

"Percy at the country club said he'd handle it. He's getting an extra hundred for his troubles. He's not complaining."

"I'm not either," Elena said with a sigh. "I'm going home for a nap. I'll set my cell alarm and tell Jeremy to wake me up about four. Damon said he'd be by for me at five-thirty. At least I know one of us will look great. He's sexy in anything."

"Or nothing at all, huh?" Caroline said.

"Caroline!" Elena squeaked, but then she grinned. "But now that you mention it, yeah. You could say that."

Her friend laughed. "I am so not surprised. So. Does everything else meet your expectations?" she asked.

Elena nodded. "Exceeds them, actually," she said with a feline grin.

"Do tell!"

"Let's just say, if he wrote a book on the subject, it would be an instant best-seller. What he doesn't know about pleasing a woman hasn't been thought of."

Caroline scooted her chair closer to Elena. "Now I need to know. He's obviously built."

"Yeah, but lean. Not bulked-up built. There's like, no fat on him anywhere. Makes me want to hide my thighs."

"Oh, please. I noticed at lunch the other day he's got gorgeous hands."

"Yeah. He plays piano beautifully," Elena answered.

"Really? Interesting. What else?"

Elena grinned. "Well, for a guy his height, he's got big feet. And long toes. But he's not awkward. He can dance… Wow."

"Jeez. Makes me want to start writing vampire romance to see if I can catch one of what you've got," Caroline said wistfully.

"Jeremy would be glad to date you. Even from Biloxi. He's still got a case for you."

"I like Jeremy. Not sure as a boyfriend, though. OK. Back to Mr. Hotness. Let's see. We've covered his body, his hands, feet. What about the most important part?" She leered at Elena.

"What, his eyes? Stunning. But you knew that," she teased.

"Ack! You're so frustrating. So we can agree Damon has spectacular eyes. What _else_ is spectacular?"

Elena shook her head. "Care, I didn't have my measuring tape with me! And it's not like I've seen that many up close and personal, anyway."

"Granted, but give me a hint, here. Big, small - which I doubt - average? What?"

"Maybe slightly - _slightly_ \- larger than average. But not a museum piece. Besides, size is irrelevant if they know what they're doing. He knows what he's doing."

"I have no doubt about that. At all. So what are you wearing?"

"It's a surprise," Elena said, grinning.

"A surprise? When did you buy it? You haven't said a word to me about it!"

"I'll tell you everything eventually. Don't want to spoil it. But I need to get going. I need a nap."

"Me too," Caroline agreed.

* * *

When Elena got to the house, she found a beautiful bouquet on the coffee table. The card was still sealed, so at least Jeremy had refrained from peeking.

"Hey sis, these got here this morning. Damon must really have the hots for you. Or maybe he just needs to spend the money so the tax man won't come after him in April." He was smirking.

"Take a flying leap, little Gilbert. You're just jealous because Caroline didn't send _you_ flowers," she shot back.

"Heartbroken. So how am I getting to Caroline's, anyway?" His car was in Biloxi.

"Take my car. Damon's coming to pick me up."

"Aww. We're not double dating?" Clearly, Jeremy was in the mood to torment her today.

"Nope. You're a big boy now and I don't have to keep an eye on you anymore."

"Yeah, but doesn't someone need to keep an eye on _you_ and Mr. Hot Stuff?"

"I'm a big girl, little brother. And right now, I need a nap. I'll set the alarm on my phone, but please wake me up at four, if you don't mind."

"O.K. Will do."

* * *

When Elena woke up, she felt better. She showered and dried her hair, still deciding how she wanted to wear it. Maybe she would dress first, and experiment. She pulled the dress on, thankful it had a side zipper. She still couldn't believe how well it fit. After several tries, she decided on an updo. One good thing about having long hair and a lot of it, was that she could do almost anything with a little time and a big packet of bobby pins. Ten minutes later, she had a modified chignon that was held in place by at least 53 bobby pins and half a can of hairspray. But it wasn't going anywhere - unless Damon wanted it to - she thought and grinned.

Elena hitched up the skirt of her dress and fastened her garter belt that matched her underwear. Then she slid on silk stockings and attached them to the garters, and then twitched her skirt back into place. They were for sandals, so you couldn't see a toe cap or heel. She wondered if Damon liked stockings on a woman. Most men did. After she applied her makeup, she slipped her shoes on and looked in the full length mirror on her closet door. Not bad, she thought. She slipped on the jewelry and picked up her clutch. "Damon is still gonna blow me out of the water, though," she said to herself.

She walked into the den to see Jeremy adjusting his tie. "Help me out, sis," he said, then got a look at Elena. "Holy smoke, girl. Where did you get that dress?"

"Damon bought it for me. Like it?"

"Hell yes. You look fantastic! Now can you straighten my tie?"

"Sure," she said and grinned. She fixed his tie and gave him a critical once-over. "You look so handsome, Jeremy! It's five-fifteen so you'd better hustle to pick up Caroline. My keys are on the coffee table."

"Couldn't see them for that ginormous bouquet," he mock-groused.

"Hit the road, little Gilbert," she said. "Oh. Make sure you've got a change of clothes with you. In case you get a flat tire or something."

"Absolutely. Especially if it's 'or something,'" he leered. "See ya at the party!" he replied and left.

Elena finally remembered to open the card with the flowers. "I reiterate: No matter how many women are at the party, you will be the most beautiful." No signature, but the words sent heat to her toes. If he was intending to sweep her off her feet, he was excelling at the job.

She heard a soft tap on the door, and when she let Damon in, he took her hands and looked at her, then had her turn for him. "Well?" she said.

He didn't say anything immediately, but his eyes were on fire. He cocked his head to one side and licked his lips, slowly, still looking her up and down.

"Damon, you're making me self-conscious, here."

She got the tomcat grin - the one that made his eyes bluer. "Exquisite," he said. "No other woman in the room will be able to hold a candle to you." He pulled her close. "I think I got the right size in that dress," he purred.

"You did. Like it was made for me."

"Maybe it was," he whispered, then nosed into her neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to her earlobe, and chuckling when the goosebumps popped up. "Looks delicious, smells delicious," here he took a quick nip and lick under her ear, "Tastes delicious. Better than candy," he sighed into her skin, causing her to giggle softly.

Elena pushed back from Damon and gave him the once-over. "So, who are you wearing?"

"Armani. This is probably my favorite suit."

"You look great." And he did. The suit was black, with dull satin lapels. He wore a black silk tie with a very light blue shirt. It made his eyes pop, not surprisingly. "How do you always look so put together?"

"It's a gift," he replied, his eyes twinkling. "But we need to go on."

"Yeah." She picked up the clutch and smiled at him again.

* * *

Damon expertly guided the Camaro through the city traffic, to the country club. Elena could see a crowd at the door and what looked like flashbulbs going off. "Oh, shoot," she said.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"Mrs. Gatlin was making noises about some kind of red carpet thing and Caroline was trying to talk her out of it. Apparently, she couldn't. I don't want to go in through all that, do you?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, there's an entrance in the back, too. Let's go in that way. We can still get to the party from there - we just won't have to run that gauntlet."

Getting into the society pages was the last thing Damon wanted, so he readily agreed to park away from the main entrance and they walked to the back. They walked in and Elena led Damon to the ballroom entrance farthest from the front door. They slipped inside and Elena immediately spotted Jeremy and Caroline. She waved at them and they came over.

Caroline took one look at Elena's dress and her mouth dropped open. "You look incredible, Elena! Where did that dress come from?"

"Dolce and Gabbana," she replied.

"No way."

"Way." Elena inclined her head ever so slightly toward Damon and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, it's fantastic." Elena knew she would have to tell Caroline the whole story at some point. Caroline wore a silver spangled dress and matching shoes. The dress was good with her blonde coloring. "Hey Damon. Thanks for coming with Elena."

"I wouldn't have missed it. You look lovely tonight."

"Well, thank you. I'm glad Jeremy's with me. There's too many old farts around here, just waiting to pinch my rear end. He discourages them."

"Hard to pinch your ass when my hand's on it all the time," he said, and Caroline jumped as his hand dropped below the small of her back.

"Jeremy! Stop groping me, how about it?"

"Chill out, Blondie. At least you and I were born in the same decade!" he replied with a laugh.

"True enough. Still… I need some champagne. Come on. I said we'd stay maybe an hour, dance a couple of times and then home."

"Sounds good to me," Elena agreed. She watched as Caroline dragged her brother to find the champagne.

"Looks like Event Planner Barbie is in her element," Damon said.

"You're awful."

"Let's see. I'm awful, evil, impossible… Can't you come up with something good, like how impossibly sexy I am, and how you'd love to get me out of this suit?" He lowered his voice, "Because I definitely want to get you out of that dress before the night's over."

"You're also indecent and you have a one-track mind. And that track runs right through the gutter," Elena sweetly replied, and got one of Damon's best grins in response.

"You are so right, Miss Gilbert." He walked his fingers up her back and then down. Elena could feel her blood heat with the sensation.

They drank champagne and danced. Linda Gatlin finally found them. "There you are, Elena! I didn't see you come in! Your dress is fantastic. And who is your mysterious friend?" The woman smiled at both of them.

"This is Damon Salvatore. Damon, Linda Gatlin, our hostess."

Linda extended her hand and Damon took it, then brushed his lips against the backs of her fingers. "A pleasure. Fantastic event," he said. Elena grinned inwardly. He could be so suave and mannerly, and then - Lordy.

Linda giggled like a teenager. "Oh, thank you. Elena and Caroline have done such a great job for me this week! They're lifesavers! Have a lovely evening, please!" she said and with a wave, went to greet other guests.

Elena looked up at Damon. "So, is that debonair persona part of being what you are, or is that just natural?"

"I told you I was raised with good manners. In 1864, you treated ladies like ladies or a male relative would kick your ass. I always thought of myself as much more a lover than a fighter, so I figured that treating the ladies as they expected to be treated - in public, anyway - was a good way to attract them."

"What do you mean, 'in public'?" Elena said.

His grin was pure evil. "Most of the young ladies weren't above a little slap and tickle when you were going for a walk and somehow ended up behind the barn or the smokehouse, or in the woods..." His voice trailed off.

"I see." She smiled at him. They danced again, and once more, Elena was overwhelmed by how well Damon danced. He was good and she could let herself go in his arms, knowing he had her. As they finished a dance, someone bumped into Elena. She turned to see - a woman who looked disturbingly like herself. "Excuse me," she said. And then she blanched white when she saw the woman was with the last person she expected to see - Mason.

Damon's arms had already tightened around her, and she felt immediately safer. "Katherine. I see you're keeping less than stellar company these days. Better keep an eye on that 10K I gave you. He's been known to have very sticky paws."

Katherine? Elena felt light-headed. And with Mason. Oh, Lord. She pressed closer to Damon and felt his arms tighten in a comforting response.

"Aren't you funny, Damon? As if he could do anything to me. I think he's actually been looking for your little friend," Katherine said.

"She's not interested in anything he has to offer, Katherine. And I'm not interested in anything you're offering. I already told you to go find Stefan." Damon's tone was ice.

"Hey, Elena. Long time, no see," Mason said.

"Don't speak to her, Rover. Better get some puppy pads, Katherine. He doesn't look quite housebroken to me." Damon looked pleased when Mason actually growled. "Maybe stop by the pet store for some doggie treats."

"Damon, you are such an ass," Katherine snapped.

"Well, who asked you to come in here and crash the party and hassle Elena? If you hadn't, you wouldn't have to deal with me being an ass, now would you?" He shook his head. "So, we'll just make our exit now, to avoid any more unpleasantness." He pulled Elena to him and they headed for the back exit. "When we get out of here, I'm picking you up, so hang on."

She did and ducked her head into his chest as he sped them to where the Camaro was parked. He peeled out of the parking lot and headed away from the country club. "Does Mason know where you live?" he asked.

"No. I've moved since we broke up. And I've got a detached garage in the back of the house. I don't use it much, but you can get the car inside it."

"Great. That's what we need."

* * *

Damon drove like a madman to get to Elena's house. He maneuvered the Camaro into the little garage, and she closed and locked the door. They got into the house and turned the outside lights out. "I don't need to tell you not to invite anyone in, but that won't keep Mason out."

"No, but I know something that will." She went into her bedroom and came outside with a small box. "My friend Bonnie? Her grandmother is a witch, and she probably is, too. She gave me this stuff when I broke up with Mason. Of course, I didn't know what he was, but she may have suspected. Anyway, this stuff was to keep him out, specifically. It's tar water, black salt and - what do you know? Wolfsbane. I guess she did know. Let me go out and spread it around the house. If I do that and say the words she wrote down, it should keep him out. She called it a protection spell."

"Well, that certainly can't hurt. Go for it, but make it fast."

"I will." Elena ran to sprinkle the water, salt and dried herbs at the four corners of her property. She laid a sprig of the wolfsbane at her front and back doors, and then stood on the porch and recited the words Bonnie had given her. She felt a shimmer in the air, as she had felt when she did the ritual before, and felt sure the spell was working. She went inside and locked the doors. "It's done."

"Good. That makes me feel better. Now," he said, and turned Elena toward him. "I'm glad you're all right." He kissed her softly.

"Why do Katherine and I look so much alike?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure. Are there any Pierces in your family?"

"Mom was a Pierce," Elena said.

"That might explain it, then. But it doesn't matter. You're nothing alike."

"Glad to hear it. Wish I'd gotten to show off this dress longer, but there will be other events, I guess."

Damon was investigating Elena's music collection. "We can still dance. This is a good song." He started "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran. It was one of Elena's favorites. He drew Elena into his arms and they danced. "I like the way this guy thinks," Damon murmured, and he kissed Elena deeply. She twined her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for him. She could feel him shrugging out of his jacket and heard it land on the sofa. His shoes were next, and then he was taking down Elena's hair.

"How many hairpins are holding this up?" he chuckled into her skin.

"A bunch. I have a lot of hair," she replied.

"You do." He hummed into her skin as he found the last of the hairpins and Elena heard them clatter to the floor. She stepped out of her shoes and brought her hands to Damon's tie and she unknotted it and slipped it off, then started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it out of the waist of his trousers. He was running his hands up and down her back and sides. He wanted her right then, but he would at least wait until they got to her bedroom. He picked her up and carried her in there, kissing her with sweet, hot kisses, nibbling on her lower lip. "You taste like champagne," he said.

His shirt came off completely as soon as he undid the cufflinks, which Elena found strangely erotic. He placed the cufflinks on the dresser and approached her. She held up a finger, and unzipped her dress from the side. She pulled it up and off by the hem and tossed it on the chair.

Damon looked at her in her lingerie. She wore a pink satin bra with black trim, a matching garter belt, tiny pink satin panties and God help him, stockings. His tongue came out to swipe his upper lip and his eyes met hers. "You've had this on all evening. Good thing I didn't know. We would have never made it to the party."

"That's part of the charm of sexy underwear, Damon. You get to wonder what I'm wearing, and then you get to take it off and find out. And then you get to take that off, too."

His grin was wicked. "Sneaky. Those stockings are damn sexy. Women don't wear them often enough anymore." He pushed her to sit on the bed and knelt in front of her. He felt gently under her thighs for the clasps on the garter belt and deftly flicked them open. Then he ran his hands over the top of her thighs and unclipped those garters, as well. He ran his hands down the length of her legs as he removed first one stocking, then the other, kissing his way down her skin.

Elena's blood was liquid fire in her veins as Damon ran his hands and lips down her legs to take off the stockings. Then he drew her to her feet and lay on her bed. "Take the rest of it off for me. Show me how much you want me," he said, his voice raspy.

"Oh, I want you, Damon. How dirty do _you_ want it?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

His eyes glittered in the dim light. There was only a tiny light on the side table. "You'll slap me if I tell you how I really want it."

She smiled and was pure vixen. "No, I won't. Tell me, Damon," she leaned over to him, her breath fanning his cheek. She couldn't believe she was negotiating a striptease with him, but she was into it, now. "Tell me."

He brought his mouth to her ear. "I want a personal lap dance from the horniest slut in the strip club." He waited for Elena to screech in outrage, but instead, she wrinkled her nose at him and grinned.

"Then put your hands behind your head. You don't get to touch - not yet." She waited for him to comply and then she flipped her hair up and out and ran her hands down her sides. She slinked over to the bed and threw one leg over Damon's waist, then brought herself up on top of him so she straddled his legs. His eyes were on fire as he watched her. She ran her hands over her breasts and then down to her groin, then to his belly and up his chest. She backed up and stroked her own thighs, then brought her hands up to unfasten the garter belt and toss it to the side.

Damon was mesmerized. This woman was not his sweet Elena, surely. She was possessed by some spirit of lust - but he was willing to take on the demon. His heart was pounding, and he could drive nails with his erection. It took all his control to leave his hands where they were. He kept telling himself the payoff would be worth it.

Elena reached behind her back and unclasped her bra in that movement that fascinates males everywhere. She slid the straps down her arms and the bra hit the floor too, and she stretched her arms above her head, then leaned over to Damon's face, so he could fully appreciate her breasts and she ran her hands back down his chest. She was grinding her hips against him the whole time, and he was reduced to reciting the Greek alphabet backwards to keep his control. She started touching her breasts and he swallowed on a mouth long since dry. Then, incredibly, she put her hands on her hips, and unfastened her panties at each side, and pulled them away without ever leaving her position.

"I think you're starting to get a little anxious, sir," she said, and her tone was nothing but sex. "Better let me take care of that problem. I guarantee I can relieve the tension."

Damon couldn't answer her. He couldn't think clearly enough. She was killing him. She backed down his legs a little and unfastened and slowly unzipped his trousers. She reached in and gripped him through his black silk boxers. "Oooohh. A real man. And I just love the way a hard on feels when it's covered with silk." She rubbed him.

"Holy shit, woman! You're tormenting me!" he choked out.

"But the pleasure will be so worth it," she purred. Damon's eyes rolled back in his head at that. She slid his trousers down his muscled legs and they hit the floor, too. She could hear him muttering and fanned her hands over his chest. "What are you saying, sir?" she asked.

 _"Sir." She called him "Sir." Holy…_ "I'm conjugating Latin verbs." He had resorted to that to keep from exploding right here.

"How funny. You'll have to teach me a few," she said, and returned to touching him through his shorts. She heard him whimper and slid the shorts off, too, making sure she massaged his butt as she did. Then, she slowly licked up his shaft and Damon nearly came off the bed.

"Please, Elena. Please," he said longingly.

She sucked his whole length into her mouth and then released it and kissed her way up his chest to his mouth. "Was the lap dance satisfactory, sir?" she whispered into his ear. "The horniest slut in the strip club wants to know if she earned the big payoff."

She found herself flipped to her back, with Damon's face hovering above hers, and she could see veins start to pop under his eyes. "It was definitely satisfactory," he growled. "The slut has definitely earned the payoff." He touched her folds. "Wet and ready. Just like a hot slut should be," he said, then licked his fingers. Elena drew her breath in with a hiss when she saw that. He took his mouth to her aching nipples and suckled them, then he rubbed the tip of his erection against her center. "Tell me exactly what you want. Don't be shy."

"I want your cock inside me, Damon. Make me scream."

"Oh, I can definitely do that," he said and plunged into her body. Over and over, he thrust inside her. She was past thinking. All she could do was meet each thrust as she chanted his name. Then, he turned her over, and entered her from behind, with one hand teasing her folds, tormenting her button until she did scream her climax. He had to hold her steady as he found his own release, and then collapsed on top of her as she went limp beneath him.

Damon rolled them to their sides, and pushed her sweaty hair away from her neck and kissed her. "Are you even conscious?" he said, his voice a rumble.

"Yeah. I know what you want. Do it," she said.

"I'll make it even better for you," he answered, and then bit into his hand. "Drink," he said, holding his hand to her mouth, as he pierced her skin with his fangs. The feeling was exquisitely delicious pain, followed by bliss. She brought his hand to her mouth and drank and suddenly, felt his need for her, through the blood. He moaned against her skin as she drank from him. He licked the wounds clean and since she was drinking from him, the wounds healed. He turned her over and kissed her fully, their blood mingling in their mouths, and Elena climaxed again. This time, she did pass out. But she had his blood, so she would be fine. Her heart rate hadn't changed, so Damon knew he hadn't taken too much.

He pulled the comforter on the bed up over them and twined his legs with hers. He sighed into her neck and gave her tiny kisses. When she finally roused, she smiled drowsily at him. "Everything you do to me should be illegal. It feels way too good," she murmured.

"I'm doing it right, then," he answered. "I love being with you, Elena. You give me a reason to feel like a human man."

"You are a human man. I love being with you, too. Kiss me again and let's sleep."

"Mmmm. Happy to oblige," he said as he kissed her and they both drifted into sleep."

* * *

"You lost them, Mason," Katherine snapped.

"Well, Atlanta traffic is tough, even for supernaturals. If I'd run that light, every cop on the shift would have been on my ass! What do you want with Damon Salvatore, anyway?"

"The same thing you want with Elena Gilbert, Mason. And if this spell I've got works, I can compel both Damon and Stefan to essentially be my sex toys from now on."

"One's not enough?" he said.

"Oh, heavens no!" she chuckled. "That was the one good thing when they were human: I could compel them to do absolutely anything. And I did. They pleased me, they pleased each other - it was all very decadent and very salacious and deliciously sordid."

They were stopped at a light and Mason looked at Katherine. "Pleased each _other_? They're brothers! That is sick! You're one twisted woman, Katherine."

"It wasn't sick. It was divine. To me, anyway. But then again, I have unusual tastes." She grabbed Mason's face and looked into his eyes. "And if you're very, very good, maybe you and your handsome cousin Tyler can please me like that someday. That wouldn't be sick, now would it?"

"No, Katherine," not at all. His voice was mechanical and Katherine leaned back, pleased with herself. Too bad Mason didn't have a brother, she thought. That would be delightful. Now she just had to locate Damon.

* * *

 **P.S. Don't you just hate Katherine? I do.**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Running Away

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay in updating. In the throes of writer's block! Still, thank you so much for all the reviews, the follows, the faves - everything! This chapter has been a real slog, but I hope it reads better on paper than it did inside my head. At least you get some sweet lemonade for reading! And a hint or two of things to come. If you have any ideas for the story, don't be afraid to PM me. I love to hear from readers! Thank you again, and please REVIEW! Enjoy!**

 _Dislcaimer: I do not own or operate The Vampire Diaries._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Just Running Away**

Elena's phone buzzed and she reached for it. She felt Damon's arm pull her close to his body again.

"I need to check this message, hon." She reached again for the phone and heard Damon grumble faintly. She grinned. She looked at the text. It was from Jeremy. Apparently, he and Caroline had gone bar-hopping after the party and ended up sleeping it all off at her place. Well, Caroline had worked her tail off to get everything just so for that shindig, and she deserved to cut loose.

"You'd better put that phone on the nightstand if you want to keep it in one piece." Damon's voice was soft.

She placed the phone next to the lamp and found herself on her back underneath Damon's body, his eyes still a little drowsy. "Aren't you Mr. Bossypants this morning?" she said.

He kissed her deeply and trailed his tongue down her neck. She felt his fangs in her neck and she yielded to the feeling of his mouth pulling blood from her veins. When he licked the wound clean, he could see it healing over - a result of her still having his blood in her system. "So you think I'm bossy?"

"You mean you're not? Telling me to put my phone down and then going all caveman on me? Definitely fits _my_ notion of bossy," Elena answered, but she was running her hands over his back.

"I think I prefer 'assertive.'" His smirk was firmly in place.

"Semantics. It all boils down to you liking the whole control thing."

He kissed her neck again. "Is this a problem?"

Elena really couldn't think straight when he did that. Her blood started to heat. "You don't own me, Damon," she said.

He continued his kisses. "Not legally, no." He raised to look her in the eyes. "But you do kind of make me wish harems were still the fashion. If I bought you and had ownership papers on you, then I could keep you all to myself and no one would say a word. They'd just talk about what a lucky man I am." His grin was almost enough to make Elena wish the same thing.

"I take back what I said about you being a caveman. You're a Neanderthal!" she exclaimed.

"Semantics," he said, throwing her words back at her. He kissed her and then raised up again to look into her eyes. "Do you have any vacation time coming to you?

"Some, I guess. The Gatlin party was last-minute, and we don't have anything on the books for a couple of weeks. This is usually our slow time, before the holidays start. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere for a vacation."

"I don't know. Where did you have in mind?" This was unexpected.

"Anywhere. Do you have a valid passport?"

"Seriously?" Elena squeaked.

"Now you sound like Caroline. But yes, I'm serious. The question is, somewhere warm or somewhere cold?"

"Isn't this a little unexpected?" she asked.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I don't do the expected thing," he said.

"Apparently not. If I said 'warm,' where would we go?"

"How about the Cayman Islands?"

"Why there?"

"Because I own a bungalow on Little Cayman. It's very secluded. Nothing but sand, sun, surf, the best seafood you've ever eaten, a private beach, a jacuzzi on the deck… What do you say?"

Elena had never been known for her impetuous decisions, but just once in her life, well, couldn't she throw the proverbial caution to the winds and do something crazy? She shifted to turn and face him. "When would we leave?"

"Tonight. I have a friend with a charter business. I'll call him and reserve the jet."

"The jet?"

"Sure. A Lear. You didn't think I'd take you to the Caymans in a four-seat puddle jumper, did you?" He grinned _that_ grin at her.

"Well, no, but I guess I wasn't expecting a jet. Do you own the jet?" she asked.

"God, no. Too expensive. I own part of the company. I fly free."

"Well, that's convenient."

"You'd better believe it is. Especially when you're carrying a couple of days' worth of blood in a cooler."

Elena chuckled. "I can see where that would be a problem. How long did you plan to stay?"

"As long as you can before Caroline starts hyperventilating at your absence."

She laughed out loud. "And where will you get blood on the Caymans?"

He just raised his eyebrows. "Suppliers. It's not a problem. Blood is actually a lot easier to get than high-quality cocaine."

"And you would know this how?"

"I know people in that business, too. But don't worry, Miss Judgy Eyes," he said when he saw the look on her face. "I don't have an iron in that fire. It's just good to know people. Never know when you might need to call in a favor."

"I see. I wasn't necessarily judging you, though."

"Yeah, you were. But I can lay those fears to rest, anyway."

"Good to know. So do you need to go back to Rome to get some clothes for the trip?"

"Nah. I keep stuff there. My sizes don't change, and shorts and T-shirts never go out of style."

"Well, that's true. Guess I'll need to get some packing done before we go, though." She made a move to get out of bed, and Damon trapped her again.

"No, I don't think so. Not yet, anyway," he said with a wicked grin.

"You're insatiable," she said, but she was smiling.

"Goes along with the territory, sugar." He nuzzled her neck. "Blood, sex - it's all good."

"You want both all the time?"

Damon thought about that. "To a greater or lesser degree, pretty much. One kind of replaces the other." He sucked the skin on her neck. "And sometimes, you're lucky enough to get both at the same time, if you have a willing participant." He bit her skin very gently, worrying it in his human teeth, then licking it, which sent corresponding darts of fire licking through her veins.

"I always thought vampires would be cold to the touch," she said.

"Remember, I told you our bodies operate pretty normally. We're a little cooler, maybe, but not cold. Now, most vampires do gravitate to warmth, like sweet, warm bodies," and here he snuggled her to him, "But cold? No. We're not reptiles, after all."

"Yeah, I know. But let's face it: there are a lot of myths to dispel about your, um species."

"Oh, I know it. That's why I contacted you. I wanted to dispel every misconception you've got about me." His mouth went to work on her skin again.

"Yeah, I got that idea," she chuckled, and arched against Damon as he cupped her breasts in his hands and flicked her nipples.

He dropped his mouth to suckle her and when he raised his head, he said, "I can't believe that yard dog Mason thought he could satisfy you on the best day he ever had," Damon growled.

"He's not you, that's for sure," Elena said, breathless.

"Damn right, he's not," Damon agreed, as he continued kissing her skin, finally reaching her center, and putting his tongue to good use on her moist folds as she whimpered with the feeling. Elena hadn't had that many lovers, and none who were as intent on making her climax first, and absolutely none who were as fond of oral sex as Damon. Not only did he obviously love doing it, he was an expert. But that held true for every aspect of his lovemaking. He was unbelievable. She felt her orgasm start and she knew what would happen. As soon as her body tipped over the edge, Damon was on top of her and inside her, feeling the spasms of her body gripping him as he thrust into her body. As he climaxed with her, then rolled her to her side, still inside her, she couldn't stop a giggle.

His face turned serious. "Elena, that kind of laughing after mind-blowing sex is not encouraging."

She touched his cheek. "Damon, has anyone ever told you that you're perilously close to being a man-whore?"

"Not recently," he growled.

Elena stroked his hair. "Oh, don't get all torqued out of shape. I was teasing you. But you said yourself that you're fairly insatiable."

" _You_ said it, actually. I just didn't disagree with you."

"Semantics again."

"Mmmm," he hummed into her neck. "As much as I'd love to take you out to breakfast, I really think we need to lay low. I'd hate to run into Katherine again, and she has a way of running into people when you don't want her to - which is always. Plus, if she's keeping company with Rover, that's just a nasty combination I don't want to deal with. Let's give her time to clear out of town."

"Is that why you want to go to the Caymans?" Elena asked.

"Partly, but I really do want to get you all to myself for a while, and you deserve some time off, too. If you bring your laptop, you might get some writing done."

"I know I need some time off."

"There you go, then. Give Caroline time to wake up and fluff her hair, and then call her and let her know. She can keep your brother company, right?"

"Apparently. He slept over at her place last night. Said he'd had too much to drink and that's where they ended up."

Damon grinned at her. "Some excuse is better than none, I guess. I think he's had a case for her and last night was the first time he's really gotten to indulge himself. Can't blame him. Caroline is a beautiful woman. Not like you, but still beautiful."

"Has that charm always been a part of your personality, Damon?"

He thought about it. "More or less. It does come in handy."

"I'm sure," Elena said, a little facetiously. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting up out of this bed, and I'm packing for a vacation." She rolled over, but Damon caught her again and kissed her.

" _Now_ you can get up," he said with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks." She got out of bed and slipped on panties and a T-shirt. She looked over at Damon, who had thrown the sheet back and was lying there naked, the morning sun turning his skin to alabaster. He was truly extraordinary. "Were you always so fair skinned, or is that a vampire thing?"

"Both, believe it or not. Father was pure Italian, and Stefan has his complexion, but Mother had very fair skin, and I look like her. Vampires do tend to be paler than normal, but I was always fair. It's not so noticeable now, but when I was human, I tended to have red cheeks. When I was six, everyone thought it was adorable. Not so much when I was 16, and it was downright embarrassing when I was in the Army. They used to call me 'little pink cheeks,' and eventually they shortened it to 'Pinky.' I caught hell about it. I think it's called rosacea now." He rolled his eyes expressively.

"Bless your heart. I know that was bad," Elena said. "So, what were you going to do before you were turned? I mean, with your life?"

"I really didn't know," Damon answered. He slipped on his underwear. "I was kind of aimless. Of course, I was also a deserter. I went AWOL from the Army, and naturally, Father despised me for a coward. But here's something you probably don't know: Desertion was a problem on both sides. What's a man to do when he's the provider, has a wife and children at home, and there's the spring plowing and planting to be done so the family can eat? And after a while, well, you can't imagine how hard times were in Virginia - all over the South. People were literally starving to death. When Margaret Mitchell wrote 'Gone with the Wind,' she nailed it about how things were during the later years of the war and during Reconstruction. If I hadn't been turned, I'd have probably done what a lot of ex-Confederates did, and gone to Texas. They were welcoming men with battlefield experience into the Mexican army. Maybe I'd have found myself a beautiful Spanish girl, married and had half-a-dozen children." He finished dressing and went into the kitchen.

Elena looked after him. He had never been so candid about himself, personally, before. He had lost so much - had so much ripped from him. She knew Damon was entirely too proud to accept what he would term "pity," but she still felt so sorry for him. She was beginning to realize that, for all his swagger and bravado, Damon had not had an easy life, before or after he was turned. She remembered the anger in his voice when he spoke of Katherine - and the hurt. Elena would like to stake the woman herself, just for her callous treatment of Damon, and Stefan, too. It wasn't right.

She found her pajama shorts and went into the kitchen. Damon sitting at the kitchen island and was reading the morning paper. He had finished a bag of blood, so he should be in a decent frame of mind. On impulse, she went to him and kissed his cheek. He looked sidelong at her, but his expression was pleased. "What was that for?"

"Just because." She went to the refrigerator. "Jeremy's kind of cleaned me out of groceries, but I do have pancake mix. Or, we could just be really lazy and eat cereal. I know I have Honey Nut Cheerios and Raisin Bran. Jeremy brought his own box of Peanut Butter Captain Crunch, sugar junkie that he is." She poked around in the fridge. "I do have four eggs, though, and plenty of bread. How about French toast?"

Damon grinned. "That sounds good. I'll be glad to do the honors."

"Oh, you don't have to," Elena said.

"Maybe I want to," he replied, giving her one of those fathomless looks again.

"You're spoiling me."

"Only the beginning, believe me," he said.

She smiled at him and said, "Let me go call Caroline." She went into her bedroom and closed the door, even though she figured Damon could probably hear her anyway. "Hey Caroline. You up?"

"Yeah, mostly. What's up?"

"Could you handle things solo this week?" Elena asked.

"Why do you ask?" Caroline said. Elena could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Well, Damon wants to take me on a vacation. And, I don't know if you noticed, but last night, Mason showed up. And he was with this crazy ex of Damon's. They were together, which is just freaky. But they were there, and he suggested going out of town, and that just sounded great to me."

"Two exes? Crap. I'd want out of town, too. Where you planning on going?"

"He has a place in the Caymans." Elena held the phone away from her ear to dampen Caroline's squeal.

"What? Seriously? Oh, my God! Shut up, Jeremy! Let me talk to her."

"Did you and Jeremy have a good time last night?"

"We did. It was fun. Now then. How long do you plan to be gone?"

"All week."

"That's fine. It's our slow time, anyway. I may just close up shop altogether. I could use a break, too. So, how did Mason find you?"

"He was with Damon's ex, like I told you. She's really crazy. Damon took care of the situation, though."

"I'll bet he did. He's good at that kind of thing, I'm thinking."

Elena chuckled. "Yeah, he is. So you're cool with me going?"

"Sure! I'd be the worst friend in the world if I told you not to go, just because you haven't been seeing him that long. I mean, I'll be able to call you, right?"

"I guess. I figure my cell will work. I'm taking my laptop, so I'll have email, too, and Skype!"

"O.K. Have bunches of fun, but I guess that's a given, right?" Her meaning was obvious, and Elena could hear Jeremy groaning in the background.

She laughed. "Definitely. Tell Jeremy to leave my car at your place when he leaves. I'd rather it be there than at my place. Damon's car is in my garage, and it's locked."

"All right. Well, I'll talk to you. Lucky thing!"

"See you, Caroline. Get some rest this week." She ended the call and got her suitcase and started packing.

* * *

They boarded the plane in late afternoon and settled in for the flight. Damon said it would take about three hours or so. Elena leaned back in her chair, which was essentially a big recliner, and put her feet up. "I could get used to traveling like this," she said.

"Only way to do it," Damon agreed. "When we get to cruising altitude, we can eat. Steakhouse in Atlanta catered dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds great! I think I mentioned you're spoiling me?"

He grinned. "I enjoy spoiling you. You don't expect it."

"I can't believe some people just assume their dates are supposed to go all out, all the time. That's just kind of greedy. But I see it all the time in my business. I like what I do, but I don't like the way some of these people act."

"What kinds of events do you like to organize?"

Elena looked over at Damon. "Really? I like small events for people who are just glad to have the event. We did a party last spring for a 100-year-old lady. Her family was so sweet. They didn't have a huge amount of money, but we worked really hard to give them the most for what they had to spend. Everyone had a great time, and it was a lot of fun. I like those kinds of events. Obviously, we can do big and splashy, but those aren't my favorite kind of events to plan."

"That's interesting. What about Caroline?"

"Her? Oh, she lives for the big events. She thrives on the pressure. That's probably why we make such a good team. We kind of complement each other. She loves the big parties, and I like doing the small ones. It works for us. Do you have any research projects you're supposed to be doing this week?"

"Nothing I can't do on your laptop, if you'll let me borrow it," he said with a grin. "We'll stay in George Town on Grand Cayman tonight, and then on to Little Cayman in the morning. We will be on a puddle jumper for that one. It's only for about 30 or 40 minutes, though."

"Where are we staying tonight?"

"At a little bed and breakfast outside of town. They know me, and the breakfast is awesome. We can go to the grocery store and stock up for the week, plus there are a few restaurants on Little Cayman, and if you want to come back to George Town during the week, no problem."

"It sounds wonderful. I can't believe you're doing this."

* * *

"I can't go into the yard, Katherine. There's a protection spell on it." Mason shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, who do you suppose did that?" Katherine said. "She's not a witch."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't have one as a friend, though. She's got the entire perimeter protected."

Katherine tried to cross into the yard also, but couldn't. "Must be something that keeps most supernaturals out. Doesn't explain why Damon could be here, though. And he was here. I can smell him." And she could scent out his unique fragrance of leather and bourbon - and himself. Centuries of immortality had not been kind to Katerina Petrova's psyche. She was perpetually bored and irritable, and almost completely without conscience. When she had Damon and Stefan both, however, she was able to keep the boredom at bay, and it had been difficult to find others who fulfilled her needs as they did. Their last coupling was in Chicago in the 20s and it was rough, dirty and brief - and Katherine wanted more of it. The compulsion spell she bought in New Orleans had cost a fortune, but if it worked, she could have both Damon and Stefan again, from now on. She stomped her foot in anger.

"Dammit! Where did they go?"

"Well, they're obviously not around. C'mon, Katherine. Let's go."

She turned to look into his eyes and hers dilated. "You will drive by here every day. When Elena and Damon get back, call me immediately."

"I'll call you immediately," he parroted back to her.

"That's right. Now let's get out of here." She ushered Mason to his car and they left.

* * *

"There's some champagne chilling in the room, Damon," the B&B proprietor said.

He grinned. "You take good care of me, Claudine." He kissed her cheek and motioned to Elena, and they went to their room, which had a private entrance.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

"It's great. Looks comfortable." The room was painted in a soothing creamy beige, with white wainscoting and a little seating area with a loveseat and a recliner. The four-poster bed was dark wood, as was the dresser. The large bathroom had a whirlpool tub, which sounded great to Elena. She put her suitcase on the seat at the foot of the bed and opened it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to fire up that whirlpool tub for a while."

"Need some help washing your back?" Wickedness was all over his face.

Elena grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "A girl needs her privacy once in a while, sweetie. Maybe next time."

"I'll remember that."

She laughed and went into the bathroom. As she luxuriated in the warm water, she pondered on the strangeness of her situation. By all rights, she should be terrified of Damon, but she wasn't. That Katherine woman had scared her out of her wits, but Elena hadn't told Damon she felt that way. She was just as glad to be out of the country for a few days, and hoped Katherine didn't have a passport. Elena sighed as she washed her hair. Damon Salvatore had to be the best looking man she had ever seen. Everything about him was male perfection. She asked herself if there was anything about his physical appearance that wasn't perfect. The only thing she could come up with was that his nose was just a little big, but it gave his face character and kept him from being downright pretty.

Damon was lying on the bed when Elena came out of the bathroom, wearing a pink short satin robe. "What'cha got on underneath?" he asked, sex in his tone. She was brushing her hair in front of the dresser mirror.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'll find out, I guarantee," he said, smirking.

"Maybe."

A woosh of air was all the indication Elena had that Damon had moved, but he was suddenly behind her, arms around her, mouth on her ear. He nibbled on the shell of her ear, then kissed the skin behind her ear and down to her neck. He untied the sash on her robe and parted the sides, then slid his hands underneath. His chuckle nearly made Elena's knees buckle. "You're very, very bad, sugar. Nothing on under here but body lotion."

"Why should I wear anything? Not like it'll stay on," she answered and was rewarded with another laugh. She loved to hear Damon laugh.

He turned her around and ran his tongue from the hollow of her throat up to the point of her chin, and then kissed her. He was naked too, and pressed her body to his. Then, he picked her up and they were on the king-sized bed, he was on top of her, and was kissing her between her breasts and then nosed his way back to her mouth. His kiss was burning, and she clung to him, willing him to thrust inside her. She didn't care if she climaxed first or not. She just had a deep need to feel his body moving inside hers.

"I need you inside me now, Damon. Please," she whispered.

"Can't disappoint a lady, now can I?" he answered, low, a laugh in his voice. He eased himself inside her, and her sigh of satisfaction was almost enough to make him lose it right then. At first, he moved with exquisite, slow thrusts, and Elena was content to let him do it. Then, he picked up the pace, and moving faster, balancing on one knee, as he brought her hips to meet his, as if she weighed nothing. He stroked her folds, then could feel her climax around him and she chanted his name. The delicious spasms of her body brought Damon to the edge too, and he cried himself spent. He grinned when he realized her robe never came off completely.

Last night, this morning, just now - Damon couldn't believe how sensual Elena was. He was enchanted by her. He knew this - whatever it was - couldn't last forever, but he wanted to be with her for as long as he could. Katherine might make that impossible, though. He wondered what in the world she was doing in town, and with Mason Lockwood, no less. Nothing good, he knew.

He lay down next to Elena and pulled her next to him so her head rested on his chest. He turned out the light and nosed in her hair. "You smell wonderful," he said.

She laughed softly. "Must be part of dating a vampire. A regular guy says a girl is beautiful. A vampire says she smells good. All in the perception, I guess."

Damon laughed too, and deliberately tilted Elena's face up so he could kiss her. "You taste good, too. And that's definitely a compliment."

Elena felt for the blanket and pulled it over them. They said their good-nights and Elena drifted off to sleep, feeling absolutely safe - and loved. Whether Damon said it or not, she felt loved.

Damon watched Elena sleep for a little while, and felt strangely human. Maybe it was dangerous for him to even think it, but he did feel very human. It was strange enough that he drew an odd comfort from it and slept, too.

* * *

 **Well? Thoughts? All you have to is type in a few words in that little box below! Oh - and wouldn't we all love to be whisked away to the Caymans by Damon? Yep. Thought so.**


	9. Chapter 9: Changes in Latitudes

**A/N: I know, it's been a while since the last update, but I have had some wicked writer's block! Ideas are always welcome! Here, then, is chapter 9. Enjoy, and please, review! I appreciate it!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Vampire Diaries."_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Changes in Latitudes**

Damon told Elena his bungalow was isolated, and it was. There were only a couple of other houses in the area, and they were a fair distance from any of the resorts. It was raised, as were most of the homes on the beach, with a porch that wrapped around the house. The house was painted a creamy white, with sea blue trim on the porch railings and window sills.

He ushered her inside as he opened the door, and Elena looked around in delight at the stone floors, the bright interior and the view of the ocean from the back deck. A table and chairs sat on the back deck, along with the hot tub Damon mentioned, and a grill to one side. The den furniture faced the ocean, too, and Elena collapsed onto the overstuffed sofa. "This is beautiful, Damon. Everything you said it was."

"It should be. I paid enough for it. But I'm glad you like it." He went to the front door. "I'll bring in the groceries. Look around. Make yourself at home."

"O.K." She went down the hall. There were two small bedrooms and then the master bedroom was at the end of the hall. She opened the door and sighed at the room. The floors were hardwood, with sisal area rugs. The walls were sea blue on the bottom and creamy white on top, divided with wainscoting around the room. A beautiful sea themed print was on one wall. The bed, not surprisingly, considering this was Damon, was huge. Looked like a California king. It had a simple wooden headboard - she thought that was called "mission style," and the dresser and chairs matched. The bath was off to the side, and it was as luxurious as everything she had come to associate with him. A large garden tub stood in the middle, with a walk in shower to the side. There was a huge double sink vanity - all in the same sea blue as the bedroom. The floor, walls and ceiling were cream.

She went back into the bedroom and looked out the french doors, which also overlooked the ocean, and opened to a private deck. Wow. Just wow.

"Do you like it?" came Damon's voice from behind her.

"It's beautiful, Damon. I love it," Elena answered.

"Good. There's a book on the coffee table in the den with a lot of brochures about things to do, but how does a moonlight dinner cruise sound?"

Elena grinned at him. "Fantastic."

"That's a relief, since I booked one for tonight," he said.

Elena went to him and kissed him briefly. "Who would have thought you were such a romantic?"

"I have my moments," he said dryly.

"Just still trying to turn my head, huh?" she teased.

"Something like that," he replied.

She grinned at him. "So what do you wear on a moonlight cruise?" she asked.

"Anything." He leaned in and leered at her. "Or nothing at all."

Elena gave him a playful shove. "Damon! Really! I was being serious."

"So was I," he growled.

"I'm not going on a boat naked." Then she got an inspiration. "And you don't want the captain seeing me in my birthday suit, now do you?"

The look she got answered her question, but he said, "No way in hell do I want that." He pulled her close. "Nobody sees that but _me_ ," he rasped in her ear, while nibbling her neck.

"That's what I thought," she said and kissed him. Elena had found in their short time together she could always count on two things: Damon being contrary and Damon being possessive. It was helpful knowledge. Somehow, she squirmed out of his embrace and said, "We're on the beach. I'm going down to the water." She went into the bedroom and put on her swimsuit. She dug her beach towel out, along with a pair of flip-flops and her sunglasses.

Damon watched her as she emerged from the bedroom. Even though he certainly wouldn't have minded if she chose a teeny bikini, he also liked her more modest one-piece. It had a retro feel to it, like something Marilyn Monroe or Jane Russell would have worn. It was black with white polka dots and had a halter top. He grinned at her.

"Like it?" she asked.

"I do. Classy. You look like you're actually going to the beach, not to the nearest street corner for a hook-up."

Elena laughed. "Well, since I _am_ going to the beach, and I'm not in the habit of standing on street corners, it's doing its job, then."

"Yeah."

"So are you coming with me, or are you just gonna watch from the railing?"

"Go on. I'll be down in a couple of minutes. You got in the bedroom before I did."

"O.K. Elena grinned at him and went down to the water's edge. She spread her blanket and sat down, watching the surf and the waves rolling on to the shore. The atmosphere was soothing and she could feel her stress level dropping. The past weeks had been beyond hectic. What with her appearance on "Good Morning Atlanta," all the business they had and of course, Damon, Elena had hardly been able to take a breath, it seemed. She lay back on the towel and looked at the blue sky - just about the color of Damon's eyes, she thought fancifully. So what was their relationship, anyway? She liked him a lot. She might even be falling for him. But was there even any such thing as a long-term relationship with - someone like Damon? Elena still had trouble wrapping her brain around what Damon was. She knew he was telling the truth. She had seen his fangs - felt them, even, seen his incredible speed and strength. She knew Damon was inherently dangerous. He was a predator. Top of the food chain. So what did a girl do with a problem like Damon Salvatore?

She turned on to her stomach and rested her face on her folded arms. And Mason Lockwood was a werewolf? Seriously? That was another concept, too. And that Katherine woman? Elena buried her face in the towel. If she kept going over those issues, she was going to lose the relaxed state she had managed to achieve.

She wasn't sure how long she lay in the soft sand, when she felt a hand smoothing lotion on her back. "You'll burn to a crisp if you're not careful," Damon said. He worked the sunscreen into her back, and on her neck and shoulders.

Elena turned to face him. "Thanks. Answer me something."

"What?"

"What was it about me that made you want to track me down?"

Damon reclined on his side, and propped his head on his elbow. He wore black trunks and a black cotton shirt, unbuttoned. "I think I mentioned I liked your books, but wanted you to meet what you were writing about."

"Fair enough, but then, what's kept you around? Is it because I look a lot like Katherine?"

He pursed his lips and gave Elena an intense look. "No. What's kept me around is _you_ , Elena. You're a beautiful, fascinating woman. I'm never bored around you, and that's good."

Elena grinned at him. "Boredom is bad?"

"Boredom is very bad for a vampire. When a vampire is bored, we tend to look for things that will relieve the boredom, and bad things can happen," he said.

"You get into trouble."

"Cause it, more likely." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I see."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "Now what's cooking in that head of yours?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, really. Do you ever miss being human?"

He turned on his stomach and leaned on his elbows. He watched the waves for a time. "Sometimes," he answered.

"What do you miss?" she asked.

"Being hungry for just food, and not blood. Being able to stay in one place for more than a few years. Having real friends, and not just associates or allies. Not looking over my shoulder for people I've hurt over the decades."

Elena felt sorry for Damon. She had never seen him quite so serious. "If you had a chance to become human again, would you take it?"

Damon gave her a sharp look. "Funny you should ask. Stefan sent me a little vial filled with red stuff a few months ago."

"What is it?"

"The official Whitmore Cure for Bloodsucking Vampires, Demons and Other Assorted Creatures of Supernatural Origin. Guaranteed to get rid of all those nasty bloodsucking tendencies, along with melancholia and liver flukes, I imagine." He talked about the cure as if it were one of the patent medicines so popular when he was still human.

"Really? It's an actual cure?" Elena's eyes were wide. "Why haven't you taken it, then?"

"Another excellent question. Think about it, Elena. I've been this way for over 150 years. Aside from having made a few enemies who would love to take a shot at the human version of me, can you imagine the bureaucratic nightmares? I can't even begin to think about it. Where would I get a birth certificate, or a Social Security number? I've never paid taxes, and my driver's license is a matter of compulsion. But my dear baby brother, sweet and utterly impractical, thinks we can get past those little problems. You see the difficulties."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, but there may be a way around all that," she said.

Damon was frankly incredulous. "What fairytale has your writer's brain been spinning?"

She sat up. "No. Really. Would you believe the book I'm working on right now actually addresses that issue?"

Damon sat up, too. "This, I've got to hear. Just to see what you came up with."

"O.K. I'll admit it sounds farfetched, but give me a chance to tell you the whole thing."

"I'm listening," he said. This should be entertaining, if nothing else.

"All right. Let's say, in the late 70s or early 80s, your parents, especially your dad, were terrified the Cold War was going to heat up and there would be a nuclear holocaust. So, they take their two young sons and go completely underground and off the grid. Because your dad never trusted the government, you were both born at home, and he never allowed your mother to register your births, so you never had a birth certificate or a Social Security card."

"With you so far, but how did we get out?"

"Your parents died within a couple of years of each other. They didn't believe in doctors, either. They taught you at home, which was an underground bunker in Virginia. You've been living on all the cash your parents squirrelled away over the years. And all your money is here in the Caymans, right? So there aren't any records linking the money to you. It wouldn't be a walk in the park, but if you really wanted to do it, you could. You'd have to do some preliminary legwork, sure, but it could be done. And having a brother actually makes it more plausible than just one person doing it alone. You could say you spent the last while taking care of your mom until she died, and then you decided you didn't want to live like that anymore." She sat back on the sand.

Damon looked at her in admiration. She really had worked all this out. He shook his head. "I have to say, it's ingenious. Definitely ingenious. So what did we do with our parents' bodies?"

"Burned them. What else?"

"O.K. Makes sense. But that still leaves the ID question."

"Your driver's license is valid, right?"

"Yeah."

"O.K. Well, you'll need a Social Security number, then. And a baptismal certificate is the easiest secondary form of proving your birth. And fortunately, the forms are easy to find. Just have to get some people to fill them out and sign them and you're good. That will get you a Social Security card, and then you can start building an ID profile, get a passport, that kind of thing. You can always say your mom wanted you baptized, even though your dad was against it."

Damon shook his head. "You have a criminal mind, Miss Gilbert. I'm really impressed." His grin was frankly admiring.

"Well, I didn't want to write about it and then have people email me and tell me how far off the mark I was, and that you couldn't actually do it that way, so I did my research. So really, all you need to do, if you're serious about this cure business, is to get with Stefan and decide where you were born, and get your story straight."

Damon laughed out loud. "Elena, you are devious. For your information, I was baptized. It was just in 1839. So was Stefan. I should know. I was there. But that was in, oh, 1846. Again, not helpful."

"So how serious are you about the cure, Damon?" Elena asked.

He sobered. "I don't know. If you'd caught me before 1900 or so, I'd have been desperate for it. Now?" He shook his head. "I just don't know. I've lived this way for a long time. I'd really have to think about it."

"Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah. Quite a bit. And honestly, the ID stuff you're talking about isn't as hard to come by as you might think. Vampires know people who can get that stuff done. That's part of the way we have to live."

"It can't be easy, living that kind of shadow life, though, Damon. What are the advantages?"

He rolled over on his back and looked at the sky. "Power. Immortality, as long as no one stakes me. I don't age, I don't get sick. I heal quickly. I can drive like a maniac and not worry about getting hurt or killed because of my reflexes. Freedom."

"But you're not really free, are you? I mean, you have to hide what you are, who you are. You have to keep moving from place to place. You have to feed on human blood to survive. Is that really freedom?" Elena looked keenly at Damon.

"You trying to talk me into becoming human again?"

She stretched out again and turned to look at him. "Just playing devil's advocate, I guess. From what you said, your brother really wants to take the cure, and wants you to do it, too. I suppose I'm just trying to get you to look at it from both sides, so whatever decision you make is the right one for you."

He acknowledged her words with a nod, then said, "But what gets me is Stefan is trying to guilt me into doing it because _he_ wants to. And this whole weird brother thing is that he forced my hand to turn because he didn't want to be alone. Now, he wants me to take the cure for the same reason."

Elena reached to take his hand. "Well, this is something you have to want for yourself. You can't do it for Stefan, or anyone else. You have to do it for you."

"So you're not going to try to make me do it."

Elena gave an exasperated laugh. "We've been seeing each other what - a few weeks? There's no way I know you anything like well enough to do that. I can't make those kinds of decisions for you, and I wouldn't want to. That's not right or fair to you. And I don't think I could _make_ you do anything."

Damon's mouth quirked up in that grin Elena found so charming. "Well, clearly, we're not gonna cure cancer or anything else right now." He scooted next to her and took her hand to draw her to his body and he kissed her. "So how about we work on what we can do?" he said and continued to kiss her softly, trailing his mouth down her neck and up to her chin and her lips.

As soon as Elena felt Damon's hand down the front of her suit, she said, "Don't you think we ought to take this inside?"

"I told you this is a private beach, babe," he answered.

"Maybe so, but I know I'd feel better if we were inside. Public sex isn't really my thing," she breathed, since his fingers were doing wicked things to her.

"Stick with me. I'll corrupt you, but good," he growled in her ear.

"I'm sure." She kissed him back. "But not in the sand." She managed to roll away from him and stood. "Come on. I'm getting sand in places sand doesn't need to be."

"You're as much of a spoilsport as my broody little brother," he said.

"Delayed gratification means you still get what you wanted in the first place." She turned to walk back to the beach house, when she was scooped up and found herself inside in seconds. Damon's hands were fisted in her swimsuit, ready to tear it off her body. "No!" she screeched. "I can take this off. It's my favorite suit and you're not shredding it!"

"Make it damn fast, then," he snarled, stalking her as she backed down the hall and into the bedroom, untying the neck of the suit and sliding it down her body. Damon had shed his shirt and trunks long since and as Elena sat on the bed, he literally pounced on her, putting her on her back.

Elena squeaked in surprise, having him on top of her so suddenly, his eyes blazing blue fire and his mouth descending to hers. His kiss was hot, wet, demanding, insisting she not just have sex with him, but submit to him completely. He had her wrists pinned with one hand, his other holding her waist, and there was nothing she could do about it. He dragged his mouth down her neck and he nipped her with his human teeth - hard. "You drive me nuts, woman," he rasped.

"Right back at you," she sighed, hardly able to move with Damon holding her solidly. "What are you waiting for?" she said, wondering why he was concentrating mostly on her neck and shoulders, not touching her anywhere else, not doing anything, in fact, except kissing her.

"You were the one who mentioned delayed gratification," he said. "You put ideas in my head."

"You don't need any ideas, believe me," she said, still struggling to break his hold on her wrists, knowing it was useless.

His voice dropped to a velvet purr. "That's right, baby. Fight me. It makes me want you even more." His mouth was on her ear and he ran his tongue along the shell. Elena couldn't help but arch her body to him when he said that, and he gave that low, sexy rumble of a chuckle that turned her to goo. With his mouth on her ear, his opposite shoulder was within reach of her mouth and she latched on to it and bit him - hard.

She wasn't sure what his reaction would be, but she didn't expect him to laugh. But he did. "So you've got teeth too, you little stinker," he said. "Be careful how you use them, though. Going around biting vampires could get you into some serious trouble."

"You're the only vampire I plan on biting," she panted.

"Good thing I'm into it, then, huh?" He trailed his teeth down her neck, raising goosebumps on her skin.

"Is there anything you're _not_ into?" she asked.

"It's a short list, but a few things. We can discuss my hard limits later," he chuckled. Damon finally let go of Elena's wrists and she threaded her fingers into his thick, soft hair, tugging at it a little sharply as he teased her breasts with his mouth while those talented fingers were stroking her to full-on madness. Suddenly, he thrust into her body, but didn't move after. Elena opened her eyes and looked into Damon's face. "I could stay right here all day," he smirked.

Elena didn't answer. She just ran one toe up and down the back of Damon's leg. When she got to the tickle spot behind his knee, she poked him in the exact location guaranteed to make him jump. "That got your attention," she smirked.

"Hmmph," she heard and he started moving slowly, deeply in her body, then, just as she was getting really heated up, he stopped. "Maybe I'll just leave you like this," he said.

"Go ahead. I can finish the job myself," she retorted.

He grinned lazily at her. "Not like I can, that's for sure. And definitely not if I decide to, I don't know, tie your hands to the bed. How would you like that? Talk about delayed gratification…" his voice trailed off.

"Do it, and as soon as you untie me, you are vampire toast," she said.

His smile was as diabolical as she had ever seen it. Had she pushed him too far? "You really make me want to test you on that one. But we don't have time to really explore that scene right now. But remember," and here he kissed her nose, "teasing a vampire can have - unexpected - consequences." He resumed his kisses, and his movement inside her body. No reason to deny himself release, even if he wanted to play with Elena's responses. As she neared climax, he tasted her blood again, sending both of them into bliss.

* * *

Elena woke up suddenly to being tickled. "Wake up, lazybones," Damon said, "If you want that moonlight dinner cruise, that is."

"Stop tickling me, please, Damon!" she screeched, but the torment continued, and his smile was malicious. "C'mon, stop!" Somehow, Elena rolled out of the bed and on to the floor, and even Damon's vamp speed couldn't get him around the bed fast enough to keep her from taking cover behind the huge rocking chair in the corner.

"You can't get away from me forever, Elena," he said in a singsong voice.

"I'm only getting away from you tickling me. I _hate_ that. I really, really hate being tickled."

"How much do you really hate it?" he said, his voice teasing.

She glared at him. "So much that, unless you promise not to do it again, I am not letting you touch me, period. I'll sleep in the guest room until we get back to the States. And then, I'm kicking you and your Camaro off my property. For good. Got it?"

Damon looked a little startled, and a lot sobered by her statement. He pursed his lips and nodded slowly. "Got it. No more tickling. Roger, wilco."

"Thank you." She came out from behind the rocker and somehow made it into the bathroom, in spite of Damon's attempt to waylay her. Still, getting the door closed was not working. He was holding it open with a casual hand. "Damon!" Elena snapped, frustrated. "You're just determined to be a pill, aren't you?"

"A pill? Me? Now I'm hurt," although his expression suggested he was anything but. "I just figured you were taking a quick shower and wondered if you wanted me to wash your back, that's all."

"If we start that, we won't make it to the cruise," Elena answered.

He sighed and dropped his hand. "Guess not. Have fun - although it would be much more fun if I were in there, too."

She grinned at him. "True. Be out in a few," she said, closing the door.

Well, at least Damon could suggest what she could wear. He knew he had good taste where women's clothes were concerned. He looked through all the clothing she brought, but nothing appealed to him. Fortunately, a couple of the resorts on the island had boutiques. He dressed quickly and tapped on the bathroom door. "Elena? I'm making a quick run out. I'll be back soon."

Well, that was odd, she thought, but she said, "OK. No problem. I'll be here." About the time she was out of the bathroom and working on her hair, Damon breezed into the bedroom. "Hey," Elena said. "What's in the bag?" Damon was carrying a large white shopping bag.

"Take a look," he said, handing it to her.

Elena looked inside the bag and pulled out a dress. It was a vivid tangerine, made of some stretchy material. It had a criss-cross neck and back, and looked like it was a sheath fit. "Wow," she said.

"Like it? I thought you might wear it for me tonight."

"I love it, but Damon..." she began and he shook his head.

"If anything other than 'thank you' comes out of your mouth, I'll take drastic measures, I swear," he said.

"All right, all right. Thank you, Damon," she said with a resigned grin. She looked in the bag again and extracted a shoebox. She glared at him, this time.

"Hey! You can't have a new dress and not have shoes, too. Same thing applies," he said, holding up a finger, when she was going to really protest this time. "Nothing accepted other than 'thank you.'"

"Thank you, but I wish you wouldn't…"

He was next to her in a flash. He held her chin and looked into her eyes, intending to compel her, but something in her expression made him change his mind. "Stop it. I enjoy being able to give you things. Money isn't a problem, and I don't expect anything you're not willing to give, O.K.?" He took her hand, kissed it and looking up through his lashes at her, said, "So let me do something unselfish. I don't usually take that route." His eyes were sincere, and Elena was not immune to his gaze.

"All right," she relented and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, and sat on the bed, watching her get ready for the cruise. He wore black slacks that he had to know accentuated his rear end, and a purple button up shirt. But, as Elena had decided a long time ago, Damon could wear a dirty wife beater and a pair of ripped jeans and make it look suitable for a formal occasion. Hell, he could probably pull off a 70s leisure suit, as long as it was black. The thought made her giggle. "What is it?" Damon asked.

"As bad as men's fashion was in the 70s, what did you wear? I can't see you dressing like Mike Brady," she said.

Damon shook his head. "Polyester is demonic. I wore a lot of jeans and T-shirts. Thank God, the Levi's people never changed the cut of the 501s. I've worn a lot of styles over the years, but I drew the line at leisure suits and that crap. When disco hit, I wore satin shirts, but always in black."

"Were you a regular at Studio 54?"

"I spent some time there. I preferred some other clubs, though, just to go and listen to music and dance. 54 was a great hunting ground, though. People were so stoned, they had no idea they'd been bitten. It had its good points," he said.

Elena shook her head. "Sometimes, I'm sorry I asked. Ready to go?"

His grin was wicked. "Sure."

* * *

On board the boat, they drank a good white wine, and ate conch fritters for an appetizer, followed by huge, sweet boiled shrimp and grilled amberjack, with a salad and other roasted vegetables. Dessert was what the chef called a chocolate mousse cake. The night was beautiful and Elena and Damon reclined on a chaise lounge for two and watched the stars and the water. Damon took her hand and they lay on the lounger, silent. Finally, Damon said, "I'm glad you don't feel the need to talk all the time."

She snickered. "Sometimes, silence is all you need."

"True." He turned to face her. "Question."

"What?"

"If I took the cure and I were human, what would you do?"

"Well, I'd try to support you any way I could. Why?"

"It would change everything. Would you want to deal with that?" His tone was as serious as she'd ever heard it.

"I'd sure be willing to give it a try," she replied.

He nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Good, but I say again this is something you have to want to do for yourself, and not for me, or Stefan or anyone else. It has to be for you."

"Yeah, I know."

They returned to the bungalow, and Elena washed her face and got ready for bed. When she got into the bedroom, Damon was in bed already. The trip back had been quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Elena could tell Damon had the cure on his mind, and she was going to let him mull over it as much as he needed to. She guessed it would prey on her mind if their positions were reversed. Although, she liked the idea of Damon as a human. She felt he would find it much easier to be the good man she knew he was, deep down.

She turned the light out and kissed him. She snuggled to his side. "Good night, Damon. Thank you for the cruise. It was wonderful. I had a great time."

"I'm glad you did, Elena. Good night," he said.

She was asleep immediately; she was really tired. Damon, on the other hand, watched her sleep for a long, long while before he dropped off. As Elena had known, he had a lot on his mind.

* * *

 **P.S. I have to say: the idea of Damon in a leisure suit nearly made me fall out of my office chair laughing. The picture was hysterical. Remember to type a review in that little box and hit the button! It's very simple! Thanks, my dear readers!**


End file.
